This Is How Much I Love You
by chloeanne14x
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Until the very end' Toshiko/Owen, Jack/Ianto Tosh/Ianto friendly Owen Is not dead in this story though! Something possesses Owens mind, will Him and Tosh make their way through this problem?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My brother has given me a challenge to make this story have at least 40'000 words, so sorry if the chapters are too long but I thought well I might as well upload this to fan fiction to see what the reviews are like (**

**So Here is the first chapter to the sequel of 'until the very end'. But this is from a different pairings point of view. But let me make this clear, in this fiction Owen is Not Dead!! I will ignore any reviews which say 'He could not feel that because he is dead' Because he's not. In Until the Very End he was, But he isn't now. I know, it doesnt make any sense but please read (**

* * *

**Chapter One.**

"You know what, Tosh?"

"No, I don't? What?"

"I really do love you, and I promise that,"

Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper were curled up on their sofa in their large flat. The sofa was placed in the middle of the living room with the TV in front of it up against a wall. Behind the living room was the kitchen, and down the hallway was the only bedroom and bathroom. Owen had his arm around Toshiko and her head was on his chest, listening to his heart beat. He had an empty bottle of beer in his hand; she had an empty wine glass. Neither of them wanted to move; as they were too comfortable as they were. An uneaten pizza was sitting on the table while a film was playing to itself in the background.

It had been a year since Ianto was infected by the Weevil Gas; hence a year since Owen had released his feelings for Toshiko. So they were celebrating their one year anniversary by having the night off work, thanks to Jack, and having a lazy night in.

Toshiko let out a long yawn and stood up to put her empty glass and Owen's beer bottle on the table next to the pizza, before sitting back down on Owens lap, her arms wrapped round his body, and his arms wrapped round hers. Toshiko had such a light and perfect body that Owen did not mind one bit having her sat on his lap.

"You know, before I started going out with you. I thought I would get married to a computer at the rate I was going," Toshiko confessed as Owen chuckled slightly and pulled her closer, "Before you, I had only had one boyfriend,"

"One Boyfriend? A gorgeous looking girl like you only had one boyfriend?" Owen remarked, whilst brushing the hair out of her face, "I'm not going to believe _that,_"

Toshiko blushed slightly, she wasn't as conscious about her looks like she was before; she didn't believe she was stunning, but she was confident. Ever since she started going out with Owen; who would comment on apparently how 'gorgeous' she was at every chance he had.

"Well, you should," she stated whilst standing up abruptly causing Owen to jump in surprise. She started to walk around the back of the sofa, behind Owen, as he wondered what his girlfriend was up to. She knelt behind him, slowly, massaging his shoulders, manipulating him, knowing he loved it when she did it. He leant his head right back over the sofa so he could see her upside down.

"You still look beautiful upside down," He said matter-of-factly.

She knelt up higher so she could lean over his face to kiss his lips upside down, in a kind of Spiderman style. Their tongues were twisting awkwardly, so she ended the kiss quickly, leaving Owen literally moaning for more.

"Ooo Tosh! Where the hell do you think you're going?" He questioned friendly as he sat upright and twisted in his seat, so he could see where she was heading.

"The bedroom, are you coming?" She said, with a very kinky twist in her voice.

Owen stood up quickly ran over to Tosh and picked her up by wrapping his arms around her flat stomach. He ran into the bedroom, with Toshiko giggling and begging him all the way, and threw them both onto the bed. Him landing on top of her fragile body. He rolled them over so she was on top of him.

"Fucking hell, I fucking love you Toshiko fucking Sato," Owen said, stroking her cheeks.

"Charming," She answered,

"Well, it's the fucking truth," He said, revealing his teeth in a beaming grin

"It should be!" She said, kissing his nose, "Oh and by the way," He raised an eyebrow at her comment, "I'm in love with this man, his name is Owen Harper," She said cheekily whilst pulling them both into a tender and gentle kiss. Owen pulled back and said, "I've heard, from rumours, that this Owen Harper loves you too," Toshiko started to undo the buttons of Owen's shirt. They had a long night ahead of them.

* * *

Toshiko awoke from her dream suddenly, tears streaming down her face, for dreaming of the good times, the times where she was everywhere with Doctor Owen Harper.

They went together everywhere, after Owen had seen sense and kissed Toshiko. At work, Toshiko worked on the new computers in the autopsy room, just so Owen didn't have to get distracted by her being so far away. They shared each others lockers, Ianto sat in the front seat of the SUV with Jack, and so Owen and Gwen could sit together in the back. With Gwen of course. Whenever Owen and Toshiko's eyes met they each gave each other a beaming smile.

But now he had gone, he had left her 4 nights ago and left a note on the fridge door for her to find in the morning. Forgetting that they would still have to see each other everyday at work. Toshiko doubted they would argue, not any worse than they did before they got together. Just the normal bicker. Toshiko tried to act as though she wasn't really bothered, but on the inside she was, she was dying on the inside. She had gone to work the next morning and Owen didn't even make eye contact with her. Jack wasn't there so Toshiko went to Gwen, who had also had her heartbroken by Owen. Once Toshiko started explaining about Owen, she couldn't stop. She started breaking down into tears, so bad that Gwen listened, and listened to everything, and rubbed her back to calm her down, and once Toshiko had stopped Gwen sent her home. No questions asked. She wanted Toshiko to feel confident, and happy and there was no way she was going to feel that when Owen could be round every corner, making sarcastic comments about any situation.

There were so many questions Toshiko wanted to ask Owen, but she was scared, for the same reasons Gwen sent Toshiko home.

She thought they were perfect, she thought they would stay together forever, but he had just left her without any reason. Owen had made Toshiko the happiest girl in the world; he had now made her feel like trash.

She was lying on her recliner armchair in the living room. The same living room Toshiko was dreaming about. The television was on, playing late night TV as per usual, and a half-eaten pizza was upside down on the floor next to the arm chair, having obviously fallen off the arm of the chair once Toshiko had fallen asleep,

"Shit!" She leaned over the arm of the chair and noticed the meat feast pizza splattered all over her carpet and up the wall, she rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair back before closing the recliner of the chair and standing up to clean the floor, "Bollocks, Bollocks, Bollocks" She said casually with a large yawn as she stretched her arms out.

She walked into the kitchen to find some sort of cleaning detergent and ended up stubbing her toe twice and banging her head on a kitchen cabinet door.

"Bollocks! I bloody give up with this!" She leaned against the corner of the kitchen and slid down the wall and broke down in tears. She stayed like that for what feels like hours until there was a knock on the door.

"Tosh? Toshiko?!" She heard Jack Harkness banging at her flat door and ringing the bell.

"Tosh? Open up!" This time Toshiko heard the welsh vowels of Ianto Jones.

Toshiko forced her self up and dragged her feet across the flat's floor and opened the door to see two men standing there. One grinning stupidly with a military coat on, gripping the hand of a shyer man wearing a suit and tie, like always. Toshiko felt a surge of jealousy run through her as she saw Ianto and Jacks fingers interlaced, but she soon felt guilty. They were happy, and Ianto was more confident that he had ever been, and Jack had found his true love through space and time.

"Jack, Ianto, come in," Toshiko moved away from the opening of the door to allow Jack and Ianto to come in. They walked in and took a good look around her flat,

"Nice, very..."

"Elegant, sophisticated…" Ianto finished Jack sentence off.

"Exactly,"

"Thank you," Toshiko said, blushing slightly, "sit down,"

"Don't mind If I do," Jack said whilst him and Ianto leaned back to sit down on the sofa, Jack putting his arm round Ianto so they were comfortable. Ianto snuggled into Jack slightly. They look so cute together, Toshiko thought.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Tosh."

"Mm?" She nodded, knowing where this conversation was going.

"How are you?" Jack asked. Tosh knew what he meant.

"I'm…I'm fine thank you, How are you two?" Toshiko tried to change the subject; she knew that Jack wanted to talk about Owen. But why he wanted to, she did not know. Ianto began to answer Toshiko, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable or awkward, but Jack cut across him.

"Tosh,"

"Mmm?" She seemed to be distracted by her surprisingly interesting thumbs which were twiddling in an odd fashion.

"You know what I mean, you haven't been to work since Tuesday, and tonight is Friday. Anything you want to talk about? Anything Umm…to do with Owen?" Jack looked at Ianto nervously and looked for support. Ianto took a deep breath,

"I know it hurts, Tosh, to have you're person you love, leave you," Ianto added, "Jack left me, hmm…remember?" He squeezed Jacks hand which was draped over his shoulder with his opposite hand.

"But I came running back to you!" Jack chuckled to himself, whilst Ianto felt awkward with Jack stating this comment, and Toshiko wiped a single tear which was silently trickling down her cheek.

"It does hurt. A lot. But I mean, it's not as if I will never see Owen…or ever talk…or…" Toshiko broke down in tears and covered her face with her hands. Jack rushed over to comfort Toshiko whilst Ianto went into the kitchen to get a coffee for Toshiko.

"It's perfectly okay to cry, Toshiko…"

"That is all I have done over the last four days, Jack! Look at my eyes!" Toshiko placed both of her hands on each side of Jack's face and forced him to look at her, "I have not slept or eaten properly in days! I have no tears left to cry! But they keep coming, they run down my cheeks like there is no tomorrow, Jack! And that's what it feels like. It feels like...to-to-today is my last…" Toshiko threw her body into Jacks and he embraced her with full comfort as she cried into his shoulder.

Ianto walked into the room and saw Toshiko crying her soul in to the Captain. He caught Jacks eye and saw the worried look that was painted on his face.

"Toshiko? I have made you a coffee. Decaf, it's you're favourite right?"

"Th-th-thank you Ianto," She nodded gratefully and took the coffee as sipped it refreshingly, "Thanks, it's lovely," She told Ianto, appreciatively.

"Come on now, Toshiko. Come and sit on the sofa between me and Ianto, tell us everything," Toshiko nodded and accepted Jacks hand who pulled her up and out of the chair she was sitting in. She took a seat next to Ianto, he placed a friendly hand on her knee, removed it and took her coffee from her hand and placed it on the table in front. Jack sat on her other side and gripped her hand, urging her to tell her secrets.

"Tell us what you feel," Toshiko looked up into the eyes of Captain Jack Harkness. They were full of trust and comfort. She looked round and up into the eyes of Ianto Jones. They were full of loss, and yet still full of love. Ianto looked away quickly, knowing his eyes were being read. Toshiko looked away in apology, and looked back at Jack

"I loved him Jack; I really, truly loved him. He was my one and only…well, I thought so, he obviously didn't," She said the last few lines with utter bitterness in her voice. "But Tuesday morning I woke up and he wasn't there. I thought he must have gone to the toilet or something, so I went into the kitchen and that's when I saw the note, Jack…And you know what it said?"

"Tell me Toshiko,"

"I thought I loved you…"

Toshiko broke down in tears and felt two pairs of arms wrap around her. She was sure that Ianto and Jack were exchanging worried looks behind her back, but she didn't care, she was grateful that even if she didn't have the love of her life in her arms, she had her best friends arms wrapped round her, that's all she needed. She tried to convince herself this anyway.

* * *

**Thank you for reading ( next chapter up soon! If anyone reviews.../**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"Owen?"

Owen woke up sitting in his armchair, drowning in empty beer bottles. He heard Gwen Coopers voice and thought he had better answer it, or she would crash down his whole house by the sound of the mood she is in.

"Owen! You had better open this bloody door before I bash this down!" Owen's thoughts were correct.

"Alright! Alright…Fucking hell…!" Owen walked out of his living room out to the front door,

"Owen?"

"I'm here! Bloody Hell Woman…" Owen opened his door and Gwen stormed in without even being invited in. Owen let her in, thinking if he shouted at her, she would shout back, causing his head to explode. He went off into his bathroom to find some paracetemol.

"Owen?"

"How many times..." Owen swallowed a handful of pills with a glass of water, "would you like to scream my name woman?" He walked out of the bathroom to find out where Gwen had walked off to. She was, in fact, in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, reading his magazine.

"As much times as it takes to get your full attention!"

"Well, there is one thing which would get my full attention," Owen walked over to where Gwen was sitting as sat next to her. He placed a hand on her knee and rubbed her leg up and down; Gwen could smell the mix of Alcohol and Pizza in his breath.

"Are you drunk?" She stood up quickly, leaving Owen looking confused and disappointed.

"Uh huh…" Owen burped in Gwen's face, just before receiving a slap to the face, "Oww..."

"16 texts, 5 calls to your mobile, 9 to your house phone! When are you going to wake up Owen! We have been needing you at work!"

"Ohh…You can manage without me…" Another burp and yet another slap to the face, "Will you stop slapping me!"

"Not until you listen to me!"

"Alright, alright, I'm listening," Owen sat down on his bed, stretching his ears, whilst Gwen stood in front of him.

"Good, we have had two weevil attacks on two males, and have had no-one to dissect the bodies!"

"Oh cheery, that is definitely going to convince me to go back to work. Well done PC Cooper, Pat your self on the back," Gwen raised an eyebrow,"I've only missed one day anyway! I thought you would have been glad I was away…"

"I was, but unfortunately I was told to tell you to get your arse back to work from Jack,"

"Oh fucking hell…" Owen mumbled under his breath.

"Now, what I am really here for is to give you, Owen Harper, a lecture, and another slap if you don't listen to me!"

"Oh not now Gwen, I have a banging headache, given to me by a god damn hangover. So if you do go on a bit, I could easily tell my stomach to empty upon you…want to take that risk?"

"For a fellow friends sake, yes. Why did you do it Owen?"

"Do what?"

"You know what!"

"Nope…sorry…" Owen told her, literally racking his brain.

"Yes you do!"

"No I fucking well don't!" Owen had had enough of this, is Gwen just trying to wind him up? "Now are you going to tell me what the hell you are going on about or are you going to leave, because I have a peaceful sleep which is calling my name!"

"Toshiko, Owen!"

"Oh god…" Owen slumped back onto his back onto the bed, like he had known this lecture would come.

"Yes Oh God, You had better start praying to him, because I am not going to leave until you give me a decent reason,"

"She got you to do this? Has she?" Owen mumbled just above a whisper.

"What?"

"Has Toshiko got you to come and interview me to find out why I dumped her?! So you can…_arrest me_" He shouted it into Gwen's face this time, and restrained from some of his spit flying out at her as well.

"No…" Gwen looked shocked,

"Well why are you here then!" He sat up,

"I am here because I am Toshiko's friend Ow-en! Can you understand that?"

"Yes…"

"I care about her! I don't think you can even begin to understand that…."

"Yes I can, I do care…" He looked down at his feet, playing the incredibly guilty look.

"Well why did you leave her? She loved you Owen, and I am not just saying that, I mean she has really loved you, she still does!"

"Well why couldn't she come and see me?"

"She can't face you Owen! Why didn't you dump her to her face…or …or let her down gently,"

"Love 'em and leave 'em that's what I do, and I even told Toshiko that before your wedding!"

"She didn't just love you Owen, She fell head over heels in love with you when you came to torchwood; she watched you mourn over your dead fiancé. Obviously she didn't know you that well then, but she was attracted to you. She watched your feelings change as you slept with Suzie-"

"How do you know about that?" Owen said, scratching his head

"She read our thoughts when you were sleeping with me! How do you think that made her feel? Listening to us think about how we shagged in front of my neighbours cat"

"That was a good shag…not the best….but it was okay…."

"She watched you fall in love with Diane, she watched you try to kill yourself!"

"Actually…technically, the weevil would have killed me…"

"She heard you talk about every girl you got turned on by at the night clubs! And you didn't give a shit! And you still don't! Do you?"

"I do need a shit actually…would you excuse me…" Owen went to stand up before getting pushed back to sitting down by Gwen. "Gwen? Is this going anywhere because my pillow is literally screaming my name…?"

"I watched her…all of us at Torchwood, Jack, Ianto, even probably Suzie, watched her go through, only God knows how much pain. You just never noticed did you? Then you actually saw sense! And then you went and let her go again! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Tears now began to swell up in her eyes, "I have had my shoulder soaked, by her tears...over …over you…"

"Gwen…"

"You listen to me Owen Harper! She has seen happy couples all around her. Jack and Ianto Rhys and I, then she saw you and her, finally…and then she saw you just fall apart in the matter of minutes! I have had my heart broken by you! But not as badly as Toshiko has, so I honestly cannot begin to imagine what she is feeling right now…but let me tell you something. It's not going to be nice. But she isn't going to hate you, she is still going to love you…so please tell me…tell me you love her…" Tears were rushing down Gwen's cheeks by now.

"Listen Gwen…" Owen slowly stood up staggering and looking for something to hold onto.

"Why should I?"

"Because you have talked for the last 10 minutes and you are now crying, and if you don't talk, and I don't talk… I may as well go to bed, and there are things I want to ask and tell you. Hmm?" Owen said this way too quickly for his headache, but managed to keep his stomach in place. Gwen laughed at this joke of his, "There we are… a smile, that's not a bad thing is it,"

"Shut up, Owen, that was not a smile, now get on with what you want to tell me,"

"Okay, I loved my fiancé. Laura, her name was. She was my whole world. She developed Alzheimer's, I asked the doctors to have another scan, she was killed by an alien, and so were all the doctors. I saw my fiancé lying dead on the operating table with her head open and an alien sucking on her blood! That is what brought me to bloody torchwood! Was I not aloud to grieve over her? Must I have acted as though it didn't matter, because some computer freak fancied me!?"

"Owen, I'm-?"

"No Gwen, I need to explain," Owen took a deep breath, "Suzie was a good shag. You can't deny her that…but it was nothing special!"

"But you shagged her! Toshiko wished it was her Owen!"

"And I shagged you!"

"I know, and I regret it because you broke my heart. I'm not going to let that happen to Tosh,"

"I broke you heart?"

"Yes,"

"And I have broken Toshiko's?"

"Oh Bollocks Owen! Like you don't know,"

"I thought…"

"You had been with her for a year; you were her first proper boyfriend-!"

"Second actually…"

"Shut up! You left her 4 nights ago for no reason at all! You left a note on her fridge saying 'I thought I loved you…' What the hell Owen! How do you think she took that?"

"Shit…"

"Yes Shit!"

"What have I done?"

"Finally! You have seen sense!"

"I dumped her by fridge notes?"

"Yes!"

"Well…That must be a new one, got to tell some guys who are in relationship problems that one…and it was easy…" Owen said, laughing, and extremely distracted by his new way of dumping someone.

"Right that's it, you are going to bed. You are sleeping this hangover, drunken period, what ever the fuck this is and I am coming back tomorrow when you are sober and well, and I will get to the bottom of this Owen Harper!"

"Okay PC Cooper!" He stood up straight and saluted to Gwen before toppling over onto the bed.

"Go on, in bed,"

"Oooh Kinky!" Owen grabbed Gwen's arms as she pushed him into his bed so she landed on top of him.

"Owen!? Get off me!"

"Okay!" He put his hands in the air as to create an innocent look,

"I'm coming back tomorrow,"

"Good,"

"Good night,"

"Good morning,"

"Bye Owen,"

"Bye Gwen,"

"I'll see myself out,"

"Obviously," Gwen made her way out of Owen's flat and was raging in temper. How could he do this to Tosh? Didn't he realise how much Toshiko loved him. And what had he meant by 'I thought I loved you…' What is that meant to mean? Well Gwen will get to the bottom of this, no matter how high or drunken Owen is tomorrow.

Gwen walked into the torchwood base and was glad to see Toshiko was back and working at her computer. Gwen rushed over to see her but caught Jacks eye; he shook his head as if to tell her she needs her space today. Gwen nodded and carried on walking forward up to her locker. She nodded at Tosh on the way through, just as a polite gesture.

"Gwen? Can I have a word with you, in my office, now?"

"Alright Jack I'll be right there, Oh Ianto, you couldn't make me a coffee for me? Please?" She put her hands together as if to beg him,

"Of course, I'll take it up to Jack's office when you are there,"

"Thanks a million," Gwen ruffled Ianto's hair and caught Jack's odd, maybe jealous expression through his office window. She smiled and shrugged her shoulder. She walked up the stairs to Jack's office trying to sort out her wind swept hair on the way,

"Jack,"

"Gwen," Jack had her back to Gwen with his hands on his hips, had his military Jack hanging up on his coat hook, he had the look of great importance.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, a subject that has only just risen in the last few seconds," He turned round and had a serious look on his face.

"Mmm?" Gwen was looking at a few pictures Jack had pinned on the wall, not exactly interested in what Jack was on about, but a little bit worried about whether she was in trouble or not. Jack rarely called people up to his office individually.

"Ruffling Ianto's hair?" Jack smiled at Gwen and winked, "That's my business only, among other things to _do_ with Ianto…"

"Okay, okay Jack, enough information,"

"I thought I heard my name," Ianto was standing at the door way with two cups of coffee. He gestured one for Gwen and she accepted it,

"Thank you Ianto," Ianto walked over to Jack and gave him his,

"No problem, so, you were talking about me?"

"No-." But Gwen was interrupted by Jack,

"Yes, we were just talking about how everything to do with you is in my control," Jack rubbed his hand up and down Ianto's back,

"Oh really…" Ianto raised a kinky eyebrow at Jacks comment, "Well maybe later on…"

"Yeah? Guys…Please…in you own time," Gwen was standing there in front of the two men with her hands covering her eyes and her ears, she only removed them once the two men had taken a step away from each other. But Gwen was sure that they were touching each others hands, and she found this incredibly sweet.

"Right what did you want to talk to me about Jack?"

"Well-" Jack started before he turned growled at Ianto and the two men watched Gwen cover her eyes and ears before Jack walked round his desk to stand by Gwen,

"See. I'm no where near him now,"

"Jack, will you just bloody well get on with what you wanted to talk to me about, because I have a stack of archive I need to get on with," Jack looked bemused, as did Ianto. Gwen had finally got their attention off from each other. Gwen sighed in relief, "Thank you,"

"Well what I really wanted to talk to about is Owen," Gwen looked down at her feet, Jack picked up the signals that her meeting with Owen didn't go as well as planned, "How did it go?"

"Well I told him your message, about you wanting him to return to work, and even that didn't go well," Gwen frowned slightly,

"What about the rest of it?"

"He just refused to listen to me, he was a drunken state Jack, and I shouted at him…he shouted back, it just turned into an argument. I was telling him that Toshiko loves him, and he said that he does care for her, but I just couldn't get the reason out of him why he left her,"

"It's okay, you can try again,"

"I told him that I will go round his today again, once he had sobered up,"

"No," A new voice was added to the conversation. Jack, Ianto and Gwen all looked towards the door of the office and saw Toshiko standing there,

"Tosh-"

"No Gwen, I can fight my own battles! Why do I need you lot helping me? It's only Owen, I can find better anyway…"

"Tosh-"

"Gwen! Just leave it okay! I've been stupid! All of you have had worse losses than me! I have only split up with him; it's a part of life,"

"But Tosh-"

"Leave it, Gwen," This time Jack fought Toshiko's battles, "It's her choice, and it's her life,"

"Jack!"

"Leave it! Now all of you! Back to work!"

"Bu-"

"Gwen! Now!" Jack had finished the argument and every one went back to work, Gwen walked passed Toshiko and quietly apologised, Toshiko nodded in appreciation but had not forgiven Gwen. How dare she walk in on her life! That's the problem with Gwen; she has to be a part of everything, even if it has nothing to do with her,

"Does anybody want anymore coffee?!"

"No thanks, Ianto,"

"Oh…Okay," Ianto walked out of Jack's office but turned round and caught Jacks eye and saw a light smile painted across his gorgeous face.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, for those of you who are wondering. You will find out why Owen and Tosh have split up in either chapter 4 or 5! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

In the Torchwood hub Jack was up in his office sorting out paper work and looking over the rest of the Hub. He could see Ianto slaving away at the kitchen and at the coffee machine. He could see Gwen sorting out her papers on her desk and reading her texts at the same time, probably from Rhys, Jack thought to himself. Then finally, he could see Toshiko working on the computers, every so often yawning or rubbing her eyes and taking small sips from her glass of water. It was now five days after Owen had left her, and this really did show her true colours. She wasn't as tough as she wanted to be, or as she made out to be. She was the little girl of the group, just the brains, and Jack took advantage of her. When Toshiko was going out with Owen she had so much confidence, she was herself. She didn't have to act 'cool'; she could be the computer geek that she is. But now Owen had left her, she hadn't seen him in five days, and she was losing the battle with herself, and Jack knew this. She was losing sleep, she wasn't eating properly, or drinking properly but she was working twenty four seven. Jack loved his workers to be enthusiastic, but Toshiko was doing nothing but work and Jack wanted people to still live a normal life, even with this job you can still have some sort of normal life. And Jack was sure of it. Jack got dragged away from his thoughts by Toshiko calling his name with as much effort as she could handle.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Large rift spikes by 'The 27' in the centre of Cardiff," Toshiko told him as he came running out of his office

"The 27?" Jack stood behind Toshiko watching the images on the computer

"It's a night club, Owen and I went there a few times," The hub went quiet, but Jack broke the awkward silence.

"Ianto, Gwen with me in the SUV, Toshiko? Can you direct us and log into the CCTV network and inform us if you find anything new, I'll call Dr Owen-I'm-too-cool-to-come-into-work-Harper, it looks as though we may need back up for that amount of energy, even if the backup we get is a complete arsehole" Toshiko laughed at Jacks joke, and knew he was only saying it to make her feel better, "Right let's go, Thanks Tosh,"

Jack placed a reassuring hand on the back of Toshiko's neck; she turned her head, nodded and smiled shyly before Jack led the rest of the team out of the hub exit. Gwen looked back one last time at Toshiko working on the computers and tried to catch her eye. But Toshiko refused to be mummy-handled by Gwen, even if she did want to help.

Jack's voice came through on her ear piece; "Tosh? I forgot to ask, can you get us the coordinates for the 27 night club? Maybe some CCTV footage?"

"Yep, sending the coordinates to the SUV now. Not sure about CCTV, it may take up to a minute for me to receive them,"

"That's fine, don't worry about sending the footage just tell us what's going on and where and save the footage on the Torchwood Database,"

"Okay,"

Toshiko hacked into 'the 27' CCTV network within seconds and tracked down the source of rift energy within a couple of minutes.

"Jack? The source of energy is in the back, left room on the second floor of the building,"

"Can you guide us there?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Toshiko watched on the CCTV network as Jack, Ianto and Gwen entered the building, showing their ID cards to get past the security guards and down into the club. The club it's self was on one of the back alleys of Cardiff. It was the 2nd largest in Wales and was well known for its large amount of non stop parties with high security.

"Tosh? We're in, the security guards told people that there was a fire on the second floor so they are now evacuating people from the building, but in fact they are only evacuation people because we told them to. But that gives us enough space to do what we need to do, without being distracted,"

God Jack can ramble on sometimes, Toshiko thought to herself; "Okay, go up the stairs on the left side of the building," She told the team.

"Which ones? There are two?"

"The ones on you left, yes Gwen, those ones," Gwen headed towards the stairs and beckoned Ianto and Jack over.

"Can you see anything which is in front of us?"

"Umm…No, nothing which is a threat, Oh there is a security guard up ahead in the hallway you are now in, Have you heard from Owen?"

"Oh we can get past that guard with our ID cards,"

"Jack?"

"No,"

"Okay,"

"Sorry,"

Toshiko ignored the apology as it was useless, it wasn't Jacks fault, "Keep going right up to the end of the hallway, then take the stairs on you right,"

"Ok, thanks Tosh,"

Toshiko watched the computer screen as Jack took the right hand side of the corridor, and Ianto took that left hand side, both facing each other. Whilst Gwen was hanging back in the middle of the corridor, checking back behind them every so often. Toshiko was looking for any signs of danger which may get in the way of their team, and she was also looking for the source of the rift activity.

"Jack?"

"Tosh?"

"I…I think I've found it…?" Toshiko looked closely at the CCTV viewing of the room where the coordinates were set. It looked like an adult's bedroom. It had a king size bed and something seemed to be hidden underneath it. It looked almost like a child. It slowly started to crawl out from under the bed, Toshiko zoomed into the CCTV to try to get a closer look at what exactly awaited the team, but she could not get a clear enough picture as it was too dark.

"What is it?"

"I don't know Jack, it looks like a child…an alien…no…human child," Toshiko asked her self,

"A…Hang on…did you say a human child? How can that activate the rift?"

"I'm not sure…Hang on, let me see for sure, just, don't shoot, don't even go in the room yet. Stay outside the door," Toshiko zoomed in and focused on the small child. It had crawled out completely out from under the bed. It slowly stood up and walked over to the bedroom door, "Jack, it's going to open the door," Toshiko heard a clicking sound and the room lit up, "False alarm, it was turning on a light switch," Toshiko chuckled to herself at her stupid mistake.

"What? What exactly is _it_?"

"A Child, a human child," Toshiko said for sure

"Oh God,"

"Why Oh God Jack?" Gwen questioned,

"Well if it is Human, and it has something to do with the rift, that surely can not be a good thing,"

Toshiko looked back at the computer screen and looked closely at the child, it was standing with its back to the camera.

"Jack? That human child?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think it's entirely human…or not entirely child…" Toshiko looked onto another computer screen and saw Jack look confusingly at Ianto and Gwen,

"Want us to go in yet?"

"No, not quite yet…I'll do a bio scan on his body, if only I can get the CCTV camera close enough, go it, do you want me to send or save the results?"

"Both, so we know what we are dealing with now, and we will know what we dealt with later,"

"Okay, just give me a moment,"

"Keep us up to date with what the creature is doing inside the room, in case it is any danger to us,"

"Alright,"

Toshiko zoomed into the small child who still had his back to the camera. She slowly downloaded a bio scan to the computer; it seemed to take hours as she was so bored. Sometimes, she felt as though this job just wasn't for her. She is used as the computer geek, and that is it, but then she would see the wonderful things that are out there, in the small world, and even in the small city of Cardiff.

"Jack? The bio scan results are now coming through," Toshiko checked the bio scan results for herself, "Oh My God…"

"Tosh? Toshiko?"

"It's…half male, half female,"

"Ha-ha!" Jack realised Toshiko wasn't laughing, "Hang on, Are you being serious?"

"Yes, and that's not all, it's body is 10 years old, it's brain however is 46 years old…"

"So its appearance is younger than its brain?"

"Yes, I can't believe it; I have never seen anything like it…."

"It's a bit like someone else I know…" Toshiko heard Jack mumble to himself.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing, what do you think we should do?"

Gwen's voice came through on Toshiko's ear piece, "Tosh?"

"Yeah,"

"What should we do? I mean, should we treat it as an alien, or human? Child or adult?"

"We treat it as a child, I mean, it has a fragile body. Then if we can communicate with it, we may have to change our minds,"

"Okay, thanks Tosh, we are going in,"

Toshiko nodded then realised Jack couldn't see her, "Okay," She said,

She watched Jack and Gwen stand in front of the door as Ianto stood behind them.

"Ready? One, Two, Three," Gwen opened the door and kept her gun out in front of her,

"Gwen! Don't shoot it!" Toshiko ordered,

Gwen lowered her gun once she saw the small being,

"Oh My…"

The small human slowly turned around, obviously realising that there were others in the room with it. Once Toshiko could see its face she ran another Bio scan, but didn't really need to as she saw something was wrong. It looked like a small human boy, but don the whole if its left hand side of its face, it was scarred. It was scarred as if it had been burnt by flames. The whole side of his face which was scarred was swollen and it was swollen twice the size it should be.

"Hello Little Guy, what's your name?" Jack slowly edged towards the boy, holding out this hand, inviting him to come closer, after pocketing his gun.

"Bobby, my name's Bobby, who are you?"

"My name's Jack, do you want to come with me and my friends?"

"I'm lost; please can you help me?"

"Okay, I will help you; do you want to come with me?"

"I'm lost, please help me, I want to go home,"

"I'll take you home; I'll take you to my home, yeah?"

"Jack? Its heart rate is increasing by the second!" Toshiko said immediately

"Come on little boy,"

"I, I want my mummy," Jack stopped dead; he had heard this before "Mummy?" The little boy's body went ridged and he collapsed to the floor,

"Ianto! Help me!" Toshiko watched as Jack picked up the small boy and placed him on the bed

"Jack!? His heart rate has stopped, but his brain is still working…?"

"How?" He put his ear close to the boy's mouth,

"He's not breathing either,"

"Well if his heart wasn't pumping oxygen then breath would not be able to-"

"Ianto now is seriously not the time to be giving us scientific lectures," Jack told him with a charming smile, and received a shy one from Ianto in return. Toshiko looked at the progressed bio scan, and panicked. She checked it once, she checked it twice, and certainly found out this human child future was not nice,

"Jack?"

"Tosh? What is it?"

"He is dying!"

"I thought he was already dead?" Gwen butted in. Honestly, Toshiko thought to herself, that woman always thinks she is right.

"No Gwen, he wasn't already dead,"

"But-"

"His brain was still in working order, now it seems to be deteriorating! Jack, we have to do something!"

"How long has he got left to live?"

"About 3 days, at the most," Tosh said, panicking about the small boy's life, even though it was a long time until the boy may die.

"Don't panic Toshiko," Said Jack, almost reading her mind, "It's going to be fine. We will get him back to the hub and find out what the hell is going on around here,"

"Okay,"

"Right, Gwen you go first out of the door, Toshiko! Have we got anybody waiting for us? Mind you, if it's that security guard again, don't tell me…he was good looking," Jack obviously got dodgy looks off Ianto because he then added, "Actually… take that back, I have my own hot guy right here and he is enough for any one to handle," Jack said with a kinky hint in his voice

"Any ways Jack, as you were saying…but I totally agree with you about the security guard" Gwen said

"Jack? The little boy happens to be dying in your hands!" Toshiko said, abruptly

"Oh Shit, Yeah, Gwen you go first, Toshiko you look out for any security guards, even the hot ones," Toshiko saw Jack put his hands up as an innocent gesture, on the computer screen, "Hot guy, you go behind me, I'll carry Bobby," Toshiko saw the team nod and get into the formation.

"Jack? I'm sorry to say that the security guard you had the hots for is no longer in the building," Toshiko informed them,

"Actually, I reckon he had the hots for me, I swear he was looking at my arse once we walked passed him," Jack boasted

"Yeah, and if I had of noticed that, he wished he had never been born," Ianto said, rather aggressively in an aggravated tone because they were still talking about the security guard, Toshiko noticed this and changed the subject.

"Jack, nothing is in your way until you get to the exit of the club, just a couple of security guards," Toshiko heard Jack try to begin a sentence but she cut across him, "Eugh, I wouldn't shag him if it was the last day on earth," Toshiko changed the screen back to the CCTV camera where the team were, she saw Ianto spot the CCTV camera and he stuck his thumb up at Tosh.

"What are you doing Ianto?" Jack turned round, obviously noticing Ianto out of the corner of his eye

"Oh Nothing, just a fly in my face," Toshiko knew that if the CCTV camera was in colour, she would see Ianto's cheeks burn up. It just reminded her of the time Owen first kissed her; she didn't expect it at all so she didn't exactly know what to do, but then it just felt so right. Its memories like this which wonders why they ever fell apart, and makes her wish she was curled up inside his warm arms.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided there was already 2 chapters of misery, so I decided to throw in a chapter of pure Torchwood action, but without Owen, I know I'm sorry. He will be back in the next chapter. Promise ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Toshiko waited for the team to arrive back at the hub, she dared herself to call Owen, but her hand refused to reach in to her handbag and search for her phone.

Oh for Gods sake Tosh, she thought to herself, he is only a work colleague.

As she thought these words she felt a stabbing pain to her heart, _work colleague._

That was all they had been before Owen had loved, or thought he had loved Toshiko. But at least they were on speaking terms then now

Toshiko wandered over to the sofa and found a slice of pizza left there on the table. She wandered about health and safety but finally gave in to her rumbling stomach. As she ate the pizza she went into deep thought and a few times she even forgot to chew.

Did Owen ever actually love her? Was it out of sympathy that he kissed her that night, and the events just followed on from there? Was it just friendly sex they had? Toshiko thought she was being stupid by asking these things, but then again. This was Owen she was thinking about, and nothing was impossible when it comes down to Owen and sex. Maybe it was for a dare? Maybe he got bored with waking up next to a different girl every morning, and he wanted a stable relationship? No, that wouldn't be the answer.

Toshiko was snapped from her day dream thoughts when she heard the rest of the team arrive through the entrance of the hub.

"Jack? How is he?" Toshiko said, standing up as a sort of welcoming gesture to the team,

"Alive, well, if you can call him that…" Jack questioned himself,

"Well, I guess it's better than calling him dead," Toshiko said looking down at her feet.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Jack squeezed Toshiko's shoulder in trust, "Right now, however, I just need you to do a brand new bio scan on Bobby who will be in the autopsy room, and set up a program for it to update and print results off, every hour,"

"Sure, will do," Toshiko left to fulfil his instructions whilst Jack went to walk up the stairs,

"Gwen, I need you to look in all the archives looking for anything which is similar to this case. Anything to do with not breathing but still alive, brain damage…anything which may connect this case, to a previous one. Remember, look through all the archives."

"Great," She answered sarcastically, Jack knew she hated the paperwork.

"Ianto?" Jack called Ianto up to his office, "My office, now!"

"Yes, sir…"

Ianto thought to himself that he was glad Owen was not here at this moment, as he knew a sarcastic comment would have been said then.

"Ianto, I need you to get in touch with Owen,"

"Okay, is that all you called me up for?"

"Why?" Jack walked seductively over to Ianto, "Were you hoping for more?" Jack raised a kinky eyebrow,

"Well, maybe later if you're willing to-" Toshiko walked into the room interrupting Ianto's sentence, "Yep okay, I'll get his number from the Torchwood phonebook,"

"We have a phonebook?" Ianto nodded and walked out of the room leaving an extremely disappointed Jack sitting at his desk twiddling with a pen. Ianto caught Jack's eye and winked secretly at Jack, not wanted Toshiko to think she interrupted anything,

"Jack, here are the results for this bio scan. Bobby's lungs are some hoe evaporating but he is still alive. He is not breathing, but his brain is in full gear and has, for some reason, stopped deteriorating, but also is not healing,"

"Right okay, thanks Tosh. Where the hell is Owen when you need him?"

"I don't know, I've needed him since the beginning and I've been looking forever,"

"I'm sorry Tosh,"

"For what Jack?"

"For hiring such a prick and bringing you two together,"

"No Jack, Don't be sorry. The time I had with him was the best time of my life, it's just a shame that my knight in shining armour just turned out to be, another heart-breaking prick basically wrapped up in tin foil!" Toshiko shrugged her shoulders and lightly smiled as Jack laughed at this impression of Owen, "Well…" She continued, "It's the truth? Isn't it?"

And with that she turned leaving Jack sitting back on his chair in awe at Toshiko's sudden twists of spite towards Owen.

"Fuck…" He whispered to himself.

Toshiko sat back down at her desk violently wiping away the tears which were crashing down at her keyboard in front of her. She saw Gwen quickly running over to see her, and the last thing she wanted right now is someone mummy-handling her. She stood up so quickly her chair crashed to the floor, but she didn't care right now, she grabbed her glasses off the top of her head and threw them across the room and stormed to the girls bathrooms, nudging past Gwen on her way,

"Tosh?"

"Leave me alone!"

"Jack?" Oh bloody hell Gwen, Toshiko thought, go running to your handsome captain, like I care.

"What is it Gwen?"

"Toshiko!" Toshiko glanced back at Jack calling her name but carried on walking. She turned back and banged into Ianto, who was carrying a tray with cups of coffee,

"Tosh? Are you okay?" She didn't even apologise to Ianto, she couldn't get words out of her mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and her nose was blocked up.

She stormed up the stairs to the ladies toilets and locked her self in a cubicle reeling tissues to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. She could hear people murmuring outside the toilets.

"Go on,"

"No, I can't go in there! It's a ladies toilet!"

"Well she obviously doesn't want to see me, ha; she made me spill my perfect coffee!" She heard the welsh vowels of Ianto Jones speak up,

"Well she definitely doesn't want to see me, when she saw me walking over to her she ran in here…" Gwen said rather hatefully

"Don't worry about it Gwen, she's hurting at the moment,"

"But it doesn't mean I can't-"

"She doesn't want people comforting her twenty four seven, she needs her space," Toshiko felt a rush of warmth towards the Captain at this point, but her heart soon dropped when Jack spoke again, "I'll call Owen,"

That was the last person she wanted to see, or was it? When she saw his face it felt as though her heart grew wings and began to fly, but recently she could look at his face, or think about him without her eyes erupting in tears. She would remember the good times, placed next to the note on the fridge door.

"Toshiko? Are you okay?" She heard Gwen's voice outside of the cubicle, yet having not heard her enter the room. She didn't bother answering. Wasn't it obvious? She ruffled around in her handbag to find a compact mirror but she must have left it at home. There was no point trying to look good anyway, she always looked a mess, no matter how hard she tried. She imagined what she looked like now, all sweat on her forehead, mixing with her tears. Which were leaving streaks down her face along with her smudged mascara. She took her hair down and let it fall across her face, sticking and getting knotted. But she didn't care, it wasn't as if a guy would come and sweep her off her feet from a ladies toilet cubicle. The only guys here were Jack and Ianto; they were gay with each other. And Owen, yeah well, he's just a dick head isn't he, She thought to herself.

She sat there on the toilet, with the seat down, for what felt like hours until she heard the room door open, a few concealed whispers, and a clumsy person clamber in with some sort of object.

"That one, yeah, that one," She heard Gwen whisper. Of course, she had to get involved with what ever they are doing. She heard the mystery person place the object in front of the cubicle and it sounded as though they sat on it.

"I'll leave you two alone, I think Tosh is asleep though, so wait until she wakes up," Gwen said, in a voice just above a whisper. Who is it? Toshiko wondered. It wasn't Gwen, It wasn't Jack because she would be able to see his coat from under the cubicle door, but why would it be Ianto? Because he wasn't clumsy, so who was it? It wouldn't be, no, he wouldn't do this for her, why would it be-

"Umm...Tosh…" It was! But why would he come here?

What would Owen want to say to her?

* * *

**The Usual, I write, you read, you review **

**I write more ..Thanks (;**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Umm…Tosh…" Toshiko heard Owens voice and she wasn't sure whether her heart flew, or whether it dropped. She wanted to scream out at him, abuse him, and use all of her energy to shout insults at him until he told her that he wants her back and this is all a dream, and they will wake up and be curled up in bed together. But this wasn't going to be a dream; she could feel the pain, so instead Toshiko kept her mouth shut and listened to see if Owen was going to spill any more shit from out of his mouth.

"Tosh…Shit, this is hard…are you still asleep?" Toshiko didn't answer, "Okay then…" Owen stood up on the chair to look over into Toshiko's cubicle. He saw that her head was leaning back and her eyes were closed. Her hair was a mess and her handbag was on the floor, with its contents spilt out. Toshiko made a mental note to remember to zip up her bag. Owen stepped down from the chair and walked out of the toilets only to come back with another large object. After a lot of noise and moving objects, Owen stood up again on the chair, only to climb right over the cubicle door and jump down in front of where Toshiko was sitting. She had to prevent her self from wincing or even shouting at him. He unlocked he cubicle door and lifted Toshiko of the toilet seat, he didn't have to struggle to lift her as her body was so fragile and perfected. He carried her out of the toilets and onto the sofa out on the first floor in the hub. He sat down next to her and she leaned into him, letting her head rest on his shoulders and letting his arm drape around her body. He kissed the top of her head. What did he do? Why did he let her go? Owen barley even noticed the rest of the team crowding around them,

"Maybe you should leave her, I mean she might wake up and-"

"She's not an alien, Gwen! She's human…" Owen lowered his voice, "She's beautiful," This caused Toshiko to move slightly, and Owen to believe she had woken up.

"What's all the shouting about?" She looked up and put on her best surprised face, "Owen?!" She sat up and shrugged his arm off her body, although she loved the feeling she had when it was there. Owen moved away nervously, "Jack? Can you leave us please?"

"Yeah Sure,"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Gwen, for fucks sake, just leave me alone!" Toshiko had lost it with Gwen. It was only Owen; it's not as if he was an alien or something. Yes, he may be an utter playboy shag machine, but Toshiko trusted Owen, sort of.

"Tosh,"

"No Owen, let me speak," Owen bowed his head down to look at his shoes, "Why?"

"I can explain,"

"No Owen, you can't! You left me! You just walked out when my life was perfect, you left me a fucking note of the fridge door!"

"Listen-"

"No Owen Harper, you listen to me for once! I'm known as the sensitive one! The computer geek! The one you can always rely on, the one without feelings,"

"No Tosh,"

"What if, what if I'm not here tomorrow? What would you do then?!"

"Tosh don't say things like that, please"

"But what would you do! How guilty would you feel Owen if I went and topped myself! Even worse, what if I killed myself over you!"

"Tosh!" Toshiko ran for the hub door with Owen running after her, and he was too quick for her. He pinned her arms above her head on the wall. He was going to shout at her, but he looked into her eyes and couldn't think of any thing worse. Her eyes were filling up quickly so she shut them, not wanted Owen to see her at her weakest.

She still loved him.

"Tosh?" Owen slowly let go of Toshiko's hands and let them fall down to her side, her then wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shoulder. What had he done to her? He thought to himself. "Shh….Shh…it's okay, it's all going to be okay now…" Owen felt her arms wrap around her waist, pulling his body closer to hers. This is where he wanted to stay, forever.

Toshiko pulled back and looked at Owen; she still wanted to know…

"Why?"

"I need to explain," He led her over to the sofa again, his arm still around her boy, hers around his waist. They sat down at Toshiko wanted to snuggle into the warmth of his body, but she needed to be strong. The faced each other and Owen grabbed Toshiko's hands,

"What ever I say here, I want you to remember the good times okay Tosh? Do that for me, make sure, _you _remember the good times, even if I can't," Toshiko didn't know what Owen meant by this, but she nodded all the same, and he continued, "Do you remember, a few weeks ago when I had that terrible headache and sickness bug, and you blamed it on a-"

"Hangover..." She said whilst rolling her eyes playfully,

"Yeah, yeah…well it wasn't a hangover, it was an alien virus," He looked up into Toshiko's eyes and saw them drowning with worry and questions. He let go of one of her hands and used it to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, he felt her cheek rub against his hand, he pulled away not wanting to be too pushy for her or himself. He saw the disappointment in her eyes as he pulled his hand away from her face, "Listen Tosh, the real reason why I…why I left you, isn't certain. I, shit, I never knew it was going to be this fucking hard to explain. Just promise me you won't tell Jack, or Ianto, or even Gwen what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Toshiko hesitated then agreed, she would do anything for this man, "Thank you, that alien virus I was talking about? It causes me to forget my memories. A memory at a time, just for a few days," Owen stopped and looked up at Toshiko and saw that she was worried, "and the day I left you, was the day I forgot that I ever loved you, shit I'm so sorry Tosh, If…If I could…could do anything to …turn back time…I…I…" Owen put his head in his hands and started crying, Toshiko moved over to him and placed her arms around him, "I'm sorry Tosh," He shook his head and wiped his tears away, pulled away slightly from Toshiko just so he can place his arm around her shoulder. Toshiko cuddled up to Owen and put her arms around his body and placed her head on his chest, just so she could hear his heart beat,

"I forgive you," Toshiko felt Owen kiss her on the top of her head.

"I went mad when I realised I had lost you, because I remembered the way I let you go, I knew I would never get you back. Especially after the day back at work, I didn't realise what I had done, I forgot we ever went out, I forgot I had dumped you the night before…"

"It's okay now Owen, I understand, how did you realise you have an alien virus? If Jack doesn't know?"

"Jack does know, he just didn't want anyone else to know. So don't tell him I told you, I will,"

"Okay,"

"But I first found out when I went for my normal blood donor, and they noticed something was wrong there, the needle wouldn't go into my skin. I thought it was alien so I went to the hospital I used to work at and had a brain scan, they didn't realise what it was in my brain. It looked like some sort of gas, I took it to Jack, and he found out it was a virus…"

"Oh Owen, I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry Toshiko; it's not your fault…"

"But for these last few days, I have hated you Owen. I have hated your guts, I have wished for you to be dead," These words pierced Owen like a knife would pierce meat, but he understood her completely, "Anyone who mentioned you're name I felt like hitting, I thought to myself, why would any body want to talk about you? Whenever someone mentioned your name everyone looked at me and the room went quiet. I loved you so much that I hated you…"

"Shit Tosh, Fuck, I never meant to do this to you, I've…I've ruined you, I've ruined us…" Owen looked up to the ceiling and took his arm from around Toshiko and ran his hands through his short hair. Toshiko sat up so her face was level with his,

"But…I still love you," She placed her hand on the side of Owens face and slowly brought their faces together in a light, yet passionate kiss. Owens hands snaked round Toshiko's waist; they fell over back onto the sofa so Owen was lying in top of Toshiko. Owen pulled back slowly and looked confused.

"What's the matter Owen?"

"I love you so much Toshiko," Owen said, looking down into her deep brown eyes,

"I love you too,"

"It's just; I can't remember what just happened…"

* * *

**A/N: Review please, and maybe ideas for another problem? I want to add at least another 5 chapters to this storyy..It's just that I don't know what to write about. Haha, so...Ideas, constructive critisism and tell me where I have gone wrong. Thankss**

**Chloee (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

"Jack?"

"No, Tosh-"

"Jack!"

"Toshiko! You promised me!"

"I need to tell him that I know, Owen!" Toshiko whispered as Jack started walking over

"I'll tell him," Owen said finally,

"Were you two whispering about me?" Jack asked, "Honestly, some people just can't resist..."

"Toshiko knows, Jack,"

"Knows what?" Jack laughed, thinking they were still on the subject of people whispering about him,

"I…" Owen struggled to get his words out, "I…I can't remember, I just knows she knows something. Something she wasn't supposed to…"

"Oh, that, are you okay Tosh?" Jack sat down next to Toshiko who had tears slowly streaming down her face, Owen held out his arm around her body and cradled her, rocking her slowly,

"Shh…"

"I'm sorry, Owen…"

"Shhh, it's okay, it's my fault, Jack?"

"Yes, Owen?"

"What can I do? What should I do to make this right?"

"I don't know"

"But, there must be something; I can't lose any more memories, please,"

"I don't know what to do, Owen. Trust me; I am trying to look for some answers,"

"Thank you,"

"Now," Jack said suddenly, causing Toshiko to look up, "I want you too to go home, both go back to either Toshiko's or Owen's place, Okay? And look through photographs of you two together. Have a-" He hesitated then continued, "Have a _relaxing_ night in," The couple chuckled and stood up together. Owen shook Jacks hand and thanked him; he didn't know what he thanked him for. Probably for always being there, for helping him, and for helping Toshiko. Toshiko hugged Jack and received a kiss on the cheek from him. He whispered in her ear so Owen couldn't hear, "Be careful," She knew what he meant. Owen could forget anything at any point. Little things or big. He could forget to lock the door at night, he could forget to stop at red traffic lights, or he could forget her. He could forget all about Torchwood, he could forget who he is. So Toshiko decided to take Jacks advice.

* * *

"I'm driving," Owen went to snatch the car keys

"No, no, no, no, no," Toshiko shook her head which made her hair fly everywhere

"Oh go on Tosh, let me drive!" Owen grabbed Toshiko's hand and they spun around together, he pulled her close so their lips were millimetres apart. Owen swept Toshiko's hair from out of her face and tucked it behind her ears, never taking his eyes off hers. She gripped his t-shirt as his arms snaked around her waist, and pulled him into an extremely passionate, almost violently forceful, kiss making Owen nearly fall off balance and leaving them both breathless.

"No, you always drive," Panted Tosh, slapping him playfully on his chest. They both walked down the street to the car, which was parked a block or two away. Toshiko shivered slightly and Owen noticed. He slid off his Jacket and placed it round Toshiko's shoulders. He placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close, she slid an arm around his waist, and they stayed like that until they got to the car. Toshiko drove.

* * *

Owen stumbled through the door after receiving an exceedingly steamy kiss on the door step of his flat, whilst at the same time he was trying to unlock his door, so they could take the kiss some place where OAPs would not comment on their vulgar rudeness.

"Shit Tosh, never knew you were capable of such a kiss,"

"Well…There are a lot of things you may not know about me…" She said, swinging Owens keys in her hand, "you left these in the door," She placed them down on a table near her,

"Thanks, I must have," he smiled cheekily, "umm…forgot them?" He laughed goofily at his own joke and took his jacket off Toshiko's shoulders and threw it onto the floor. He swept Toshiko off her feet and carried her over to his sofa.

"I think I owe you an apology meal," Owen said, walking backwards into the kitchen,

"No Owen, you don't-"

" I do need to, plus," He walked into where Toshiko was sitting with a tea cloth draped over his right arm, two glasses in his left hand and a new bottle of wine in his right, "Jack said we need to relax," He gave the glasses to Toshiko and filled them up with red wine, "There we are m'love, only the best for you," He swooped down and kissed Toshiko gently on her lips, "because you _are _the best," He winked and left for the kitchen leaving Toshiko flushed.

Just like the old times, she thought, maybe he could be cured? Maybe Jack will cure him? Or maybe he will stay like this forever?

"Tosh? You Alright? You look a bit pale?"

"I'm okay, I'm fine," She looked up into the worried eyes of her lover and changed the subject, "So, what are we eating tonight?"

"Oh, um, well I have pot noodles?" He held two pots up, he added with a worried tone; "Is that okay?"

"It's the best,"

"Good, because I really could not be arsed to cook a massive meal, and I don't have all the bloody ingredients either, and I think the shop is close, bloody hell look at the time, 10 o'clock…." Owen rambled on while Toshiko put her bag on the floor and took off her shoes. She opened the recliner of the sofa and leant back. This is the most relaxed she had felt since Owen and her had split. But that was over now, it was in the past. What really mattered then was her and Owen having a nice time tonight, and making sure they remembered it.

"One, micro waved, chicken pot noodle coming up for Toshiko Sato? Is there a Toshiko Sato in the restaurant here tonight?" Toshiko saw that Owen was trying his best to entertain her, so she decided to play along,

"I do not believe there is, kind Sir, but there is only me," Owen cut the posh crap, and sat down next to Tosh,

"Well, I guess you will have to do," He held out one plate of pot noodles and a fork,

"Thank you, where is yours?"

"Well, I decided to be really cool like in that film Lady and the Tramp. And have us both eat from the same plate romantically,"

"Oooh, nice idea Mr Harper, were you hoping that we would _accidentally _kiss?" She said, placing her fork, having not been used, on the plate.

"Well, I'm not sure about accidentally…" Owen placed his fork next to hers on the plate

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore, to be honest,"

"Me either," He placed the plate on the floor and put an arm around Toshiko's shoulders. She turned her body so she was cuddled up next to Owen. She out an arm around his body, and he placed his arm on top. She swung a leg up to it was resting on is knees, she didn't care about what was happening else where in the world, she was back with Owen.

"So, Tosh, what do you want to do? Want to watch a movie? Or, something else?"

"Have you still got your large photo collection, from since we first joined Torchwood?"

"Yeah, I think so….why?"

"Let's have a look at those,"

"Okay," Owen leapt up and walked over to a draw in the kitchen, he pulled the draw out and Toshiko discovered that it was full of old photos from God knows when, up until now. A few fell out and drifted onto the floor,

"Want me to get those?"

"No, its okay, I will," but it was too late, Toshiko had swooped down on those fallen photographs like and eagle would do to its prey. She picked them up and looked closely and realised that they were from Owens childhood. There was a school photo with a cheeky boy in a blazer and tie who was grinning with his tongue sticking out. Toshiko knew straight away that this was her Owen Harper,

"I bet your Mother wasn't very please with this," She said,

"Huh?" Toshiko handed Owen the photo, "Naa, I bet she wasn't. That was my first year in high school," Owen sat down, still looking at the photo, he held Toshiko's hand as he sat, pulling her down onto his lap. She sat with one leg either side of Owens knees, but with her back facing him. He looked over her shoulder and put his arms around her waist looking at the photo, "She wasn't happy with anything I did at that age, Dad was dead, and we were living with an alcoholic, whom she soon turned into as well. All she cared about was blokes, booze, and drugs,"

"I'm sorry, maybe we should look at another photo," Toshiko leaned forward to grab another photo out of the draw, but Owen pulled her back,

"No, this photo really shows my true childhood, it may help train my memory. This is what Jack told me to do,"

"Okay then,"

"You see I have a scar on my head? There?" Owen pointed towards the photo, "That is from where my mother was chasing me around the house, not playing games, but she was coming to hit me. I had got an F on my first English essay. Not that she cared what I got, she just wanted an excuse. Anyway, I was running through the house and I slipped on some spilt wine in the kitchen, I fell and skimmed my head on the kitchen door. I was lucky really; I could have knocked myself out,"

"What did your Mother do?"

"Picked me up off the floor and told me to clean up the spilt wine and any traces of blood on the floor or door." Toshiko put a hand over her mouth, horrified at what a mother could be like to her only son, "Charming woman," Owen threw the photo onto the floor and pulled an arm away to wipe a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Owen?" Toshiko turned her head slightly and Owen leaned forward and kissed her,

"You are the only woman not to leave me in my life, and now I have got you please don't go. You have left me once from my memories, don't leave me again. Whatever I say to you in the future, whatever I may forget, makes sure you remember that I do love you Tosh,"

"I promise," Tosh kissed him again, pulled away and grabbed another photo from the table, "Now, who would that be?"

"Oh shit, that's uhh…me and my year one teacher, Miss Townsend; I umm…had a bit of a crush on her from what I can remember," The Picture seemed to be of a small boy sitting on a young lady's lap and he seemed to be

"Why were you crying?"

"It was the last day of Year one and I would never see her again, and, if I remember correctly, she had promised me that one Sunday afternoon I will go round hers to have a roast, and I was crying because I never did have that roast" Owen laughed, then added teasingly, "Looking at this picture, and thinking back, I think she had quite nice legs," Toshiko slapped his hand and pulled the picture away from him and threw it on the floor.

"Next picture?"

"She must have waxed; shaving legs wouldn't have given it that effect…" he continued

"I'll have you know, I wax my legs," She said, as casually and at the same time as sexually as she possibly could without laughing, which seemed almost impossible at the time.

"Oooh, really…"

"Owen, next picture?"

"Will I be able to see these legs anytime in the _near _future?"

"Maybe…if we could have a look at another picture,"

"Okay, deal," They both laughed and Toshiko leant over to grab a hand full of pictures to look through. By eleven o'clock the floor was covered by photos from different time eras in Owens life, and they had both reminded themselves of what it was like to be human, and what is was like to hate and to love someone. They were curled up on the sofa again, and after they had laughed and cried their way through pictures Toshiko noticed one of her and Owen,

"When was this picture taken?"

"I'm not sure, one night when we were drunk at home maybe?" Owen said, looking at other photos

"Yeah, probably," She looked closer at it, "Hang on, that was when we were going out the first time. This was taken when you took me out for a meal and asked me out!"

"Really?" He took it out of Toshiko's hands and looked closer

"Yeah..."

"Whoa, good memory,"

"Better than yours,"

"Yeah, well mine is being eaten away by some alien gas,"

"Don't say it like that,"

"Well, it' true,"

"No it's not; the alien gas prevents you from remembering,"

"Well, it hasn't stopped me from remembering our first time," He said cheekily as he picked up a picture and it was of Toshiko curled up in Owens bed with a quilt over her, her hair was across her face and her mouth was open wide

"Oh my God, when the hell did you take that?" She went over to snatch it but Owen stood up causing Toshiko to fall onto where he was just sitting,

"I think you look kinda cute, I a retarded kind of way,"

"Owen!" Toshiko stood up and ran up to Owen leaped on him and they both tumbled to the floor, Toshiko in a dominant position on top of Owen. He through the picture behind him and before she could stand up to get it her rolled them over so he was on top.

"Now this is more like it," Owen said with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth

"You did always like being on top,"

"Well, what would you expect from me?"

"Not much less,"

Owen dived in for a kiss. Toshiko pulled away and Owen stood up quickly, lifting Toshiko off the floor and carrying her into the bedroom

"Want to have a go on top, Tosh?"

"You always did like experiments,"

"Uh huh,"

"I'll be delighted to be on top tonight Owen," They fell on top of the bed, kissing. Owen kicked the door shut on them, and the living room was left in a mess, but full of his memories.

* * *

**A/N: Press the button, review, and all that Jazz (please ) )**

**Chloee x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

"Where are they?" Jack paced around the conference room.

"They'll be here soon, Jack, don't worry," Ianto placed his hand on Jacks shoulder, an offered him a coffee.

"Mm…But I told them to both to have a relaxing night in-" Jack took the coffee and nearly spilt it

"Sorry we're late!"

"Sorry! Jack, Sorry!" Toshiko and Owen both burst through the hub door, Toshiko brushing her hair violently, and Owen shrugging his jacket off at the same time as holding Toshiko's bag.

"Sorry, late night, forgot to set my alarm…" Owen said as an excuse.

"I bet you did" Jack said, it took Owen a time to understand this before he exclaimed,

"Yeah well, don't go tell me that you and Ianto had an early night!" Owen raised his eyebrows as he sat down. Jack merely shrugged whilst Toshiko and Ianto both blushed heavily.

"Anyway, this is not the chat log for shags, thank you very much, if it was would you like to know what Rhys and I did last night?"

"No,"

"No thanks,"

"Naa, I'll give that a miss,"

"Nope,"

"Exactly, so, back here at Torchwood," Every now placed their attention on Gwen, "now Owen is back he can have a look at Bobby's body,"

"Who?"

"Bobby, he is a small boy we found in a night club, it seems his brain is working, but he is not breathing at all. He has no heart beat, and we are not sure whether he has any blood, or if he can eat, so we need you to find that out for us,"

"Okay, I'll get on with it now," He stood up, let go of Toshiko's hand and headed to the autopsy room. Jack spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"How was he Tosh?"

"Does, Do they know?" Toshiko gestured to Gwen and Ianto,

"Yes, I thought it was fair if they understood the reason why Owen may forget something, or if he forgot them," Toshiko nodded

"Yes, he was fine last night. We were looking through photographs, many from his childhood and he remembered stuff from when he was like 6 years old!"

"That's good then,"

"Although he did forget to get dressed this morning, though that isn't a bad thing…"

"Right okay, moving on," Jack did not want the image of a naked Owen in his mind when Ianto was stroking his leg, not a very good mix.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry, so you had a nice time last night with him?"

"Yes,"

"Good, I think the answer is to find out what exactly is in his mind, and also to train his brain,"

"How do we know it's an alien? Couldn't it be Alzheimer's?"

"No, we have already done a scan and it was an alien energy pattern,"

"Okay then,"

"His fiancé had Alzheimer's, you knew that right?"

"Yeah, we were talking about it last night; we found a photo of them together," Toshiko looked down at the table and Jack beckoned for Ianto and Gwen to leave,

"He loves you, Tosh, you know that?" She nodded,

"It's just-"

"What is it Toshiko?" Jack pulled out a chair next to Tosh and put his arm around her shoulder,

"What if he forgets me again? Or what if he forgets himself? I'm so scared Jack,"

"You have a reason to be, but I will tell you something Tosh," She looked up in curiosity, "When me and him first sat down and talked about his condition he made me promise to look after you. Whatever happens, he said to me 'If I ever forget myself, If I ever forget to love, If I ever forget Toshiko, look after her, help me remember' He does not want to lose you Toshiko, he will always love you, even if he forgets too, Okay?" She nodded,

"Thanks Jack,"

"Anytime," He gave her one last squeeze and stood up, "Now, let's go and see how Owen is getting on with Bobby," Toshiko nodded, stood up, and followed Jack out of the room.

"Owen?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you got anything yet?"

"Well, that thingy-mi-bob is definitely working" Owen started hitting his head lightly"...Umm…what's it called? Shit, you know what I mean Jack…" Yes, Jack did know what he meant, but he wanted Owen to remember. Toshiko stood behind Jack and walked in front of him, and just stood staring at Owen, who was struggling to remember one word,

"Jack…please help him..." She whispered as she watched Owen squint his eyes to try and think what word he needed to use.

"No,"

"But-"

"He needs to remember on his own Toshiko," Jack walked over to Owen and pulled out a chair, "Sit down, Owen, and tell me what you have forgotten." It was like watching a father talk to his son, teaching him to talk, Toshiko thought.

"It is a human organ, highly important,"

"Good. Anything else?"

"Oh Jack please just tell me what it is?"

"No Owen, carry on, what do we use that organ for?"

"It sends signals to the rest of the body, we can't live without it, it belongs in the head, inside the skull of the human, fucking hell! What is it called?"

"I don't know Owen, you tell me!"

"You tell me what I have fucking forgotten Jack Harkness!" Owen stood up in fury and gripped the front of Jacks shirt; Toshiko stood back in fright as Ianto entered the room and tried to split them up.

"Whoa…Owen, come on mate, sit down,"

"He's not helping me, Ianto…He's making me struggle…" Owen sounded like a small boy, whining for a packet of sweets

"No, Owen, he's trying to help you. I promise you that, all he wants to do is help you," Toshiko had never seen Ianto this affectionate towards anyone, especially not Owen. Owen bullies Ianto no end. Now Owen was crying into Ianto, like a child would to its mother, "Shh…it's okay, now sit down and tell me what you are trying to remember," Owen nodded and sat down opposite Ianto, where he was sitting before with Jack. Jack walked out of the way over to Tosh, who was having her back rubbed reassuringly by Gwen.

"Ianto is always better at this sort of stuff," Jack whispered in Ianto's ear. Toshiko didn't reply, she was too interested in what Ianto and Owen were doing. Owen seemed to be holding his breath trying to remember what he had forgotten; Ianto was repeating everything Owen said, helping him along the way. "None of us realise how hard it is for him, forgetting the simplest of things, which he knows that he can remember. You have to help him Toshiko, but never tell him the answer; he needs to learn how to remember,"

"But what if it never stops? What if his forgetfulness is to stay?"

"It won't, Gwen came up with an idea,"

"What is it?"

"The singularity scalpel,"

"What!"

"It saved your life," Owen looked over at Toshiko, hearing the panic in her voice,

"Tosh, love, it's a good idea,"

"I know, I know, it's just the scalpels reputation…"

"I understand," Owen stood up, and walked over to Toshiko and held her in his arms, "But it's our only choice. I reckon Gwen was pretty clever to use her brain to think of something like that," Owen laughed but Toshiko pulled out of his arms and looked up at him in surprise.

"What did you just say?"

"What? That it's our only choice…."

"No, no, the last bit,"

"That Gwen was clever to use her…brain!" Owen shouted the last word, pleased at him self for remembering what he had forgotten…finally!

"Yes!" Toshiko leapt into Owen's arms and he lifted her up and spun her round and round until she got extremely dizzy and had to sit down on a chair. Ianto stood up and smiled weakly and Jack, who smiled and raised an eyebrow at Ianto, in a kind of way which said 'Do you reckon I could lift you like that?'

"Little Bobby is breathing, and his _Brain! _Is in full working order! Fuck _my_ brain hurts now…" Owen rubbed his head and Toshiko stood up and kissed his forehead lightly,

"Go on, carry on with the scan," Owen nodded and went over to his computer. Jack led Ianto, Gwen and Toshiko out of the room, leaving Owen to do his job.

"Toshiko?"

"Mm?" She answered, whilst taking a sip from the coffee Ianto had just given her.

"Can I have a word please? In my office?" She swallowed her coffee and replied;

"Yeah, sure," She made her way up to Jacks office slowly, knowing what the chat was going to be about. She entered his office and took a seat at his desk, "Yes," She said.

"What?"

"I think we should use the singularity scalpel,"

"Oh,"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing, it's just, this is different to how we used it on you, and Gwen at her wedding,"

"How?"

"The alien is in his brain, in his skull. The skull is very thick and strong bone, it may not let the alien out, it may cause the brain to explode, or implode," He saw the fright painted on Toshiko's face, "He could die,"

"No…no, no, no, no, no…" Toshiko whispered these words to her self and stood up out of her chair and walked over to the window of Jacks office, thinking to herself the possibilities.

"But, it's the only chance we have, unless we find a cure…" Toshiko kept quiet as Jack continued, "Or, we could not help him and let him stay forgetful, that's better that him dying isn't it?"

"No,"

"What?"

"If her were to stay forgetful, it would end up killing him one way or another, he wouldn't want to day like that, but I just don't want him to die Jack! Why does shit always happen to us!? When I signed up for Torchwood you said we would protect people! Who protects us!? When we were out in the countryside, with those cannibals, Ianto asked me exactly the same thing! Who! Protects! Us?"

"I…I don't know," He replied weakly, "but if it was me, Tosh, I would rather die trying to cure myself, yeah?"

"But you can't die Jack! There is a difference! You cannot put that kind of stuff in perspective for us…_normal people!_"

"I know and-"

"What's all this shouting about?" Owen walked into the room,

"Nothing Owen, go back downstairs," Jack tried to force Owen outside of the door, but Owen just pushed him backwards,

"You're talking about me aren't you?"

"No, we were just-"

"You were. You were talking about finding me a cure for this fucking forgetfulness!"

"Owen, calm down, I was just talking to Toshiko about what the consequences will be,"

"Shit, aren't they Tosh?" He said in a calmer voice, making his way over to her, "They are complete and utter bollocks,"

"You got that right..." She said, trying to prevent tears washing down her face like a waterfall

"Hey…its okay, it's going to be okay…everything is going to be alright. Hmm? It always turns out okay in the end, doesn't it?" Toshiko nodded, "You did this to her," Owen turned on Jack

"What?"

"You made her cry Jack! You forced her into choosing, basically, what way _I _would rather die!"

"No, Owen,"

"Yes you did Jack! Why can't I choose for myself? Hmm?"

"Because your brain is-"

"I'm not deluded Jack, I'm not senile!"

"I know that,"

"Who the fuck are you anyway? To tell me how to die, when you go on, living forever? Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, Owen, I should have thought-"

"Well you didn't! Did you!? You take life so easily Jack, you don't bother looking across the road, because there is no point! If you get knocked over you can stand right back up again. We look, and we could still die! Gone! Forever! Never to come back! You understand now?"

"Owen," Toshiko pleaded,

"No, Come on Tosh; let's leave him to his thoughts…" Toshiko followed Owen out of the room, taking one last look at Jack, standing their flabbergasted, "You are a fucking, thoughtless, selfish….**wanker**, Jack Harkness, and I hope you realise that, before you go and get some one killed with your selfishness and stupidity," Owen said those last few words, walked out of the office, and slammed the door behind him. Jack watched and saw Owen give Toshiko a reassuring hug. For once in his life, Captain Jack Harkness, was speechless.

* * *

**A/N: The normal...Read And Review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

"Good evening sir,"

"Ianto?"

"Mm,"

"Am I selfish?"

"Huh?"

"Answer the question, Am I selfish?"

"Well, sometimes I guess, I mean, not really, but-" Ianto rambled until he looked up at his lover and saw Jacks eyebrow arched, "Yes, but only sometimes!"

"Okay,"

"Sorry,"

"No, don't be, I wanted the truth, now am I thoughtless?"

"What? No! Where has all this come from, sir?"

"Owen,"

"Owen?"

"Yeah, he just had a go at me today,"

"Why?"

"Because I was selfish. Why couldn't I just think Ianto? Some times I forget how precious life is to people…" Jack looked up at Ianto, "There was something else he called me as well," He stood up out of his chair, removed the coffee from Ianto's hand and placed it down on the desk and put his hands on Ianto's hips,

"Oh? And what was that?"

"A wanker,"

"Well, if I do say so, you are a bloody good one sir," Ianto blushed realising that he had spoken out loud his thoughts, "I'm guessing you wanted my opinion on that…?" Jack laughed

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Ianto"

"Thank you, Sir…I think?" Jack laughed again, at the confused look painted on Ianto's.

"Mmm…I'm not so sure myself if Owen used it as a compliment,"

"I doubt it sir," Ianto stated.

"Mmm, me too" Jack patted Ianto on his chest turned backwards and grabbed Ianto's coffee of the desk, "Do you mind if I have this?"

"Not at all, sir,"

"Thanks, because I feel like shit,"

"You don't look it,"

"Since when do I ever look like shit?"

"You never do," Ianto leaned forward and slowly kissed Jack on his lips, but getting no response, "What's wrong sir?"

"Nothing,"

"Yes there is,"

"How would you know that?"

"Because you didn't kiss me back,"

"Sorry,"

"No need to apologise sir, I don't want you being upset,"

"I'll tell you one thing which is upsetting me,"

"What is it sir?"

"You,"

"M-me?" Ianto stuttered, quite worried.

"Yes,"

"Why? What have I done, I'm sorry sir,"

"You did it again!"

"What?"

"Sir!"

"I'm not sir!?" Ianto looked confused.

"I know, but you keep calling me sir, when are you going to drop that?" Jack said, knowing that he has succeeded in pulling Ianto's leg.

"When you tell me what is upsetting you, sir, and fair deal isn't it?"

"Mmm, I guess," Jack nodded and took a sip of the coffee, "I can't die, Ianto. I have not felt the fear of death for a long, long time. The last time I felt the fear of death, I was alone. So alone, a con man. Then I met my Doctor, and his beautiful companion, Rose, her name was," Jack dropped his head.

"Like a nurse, then?"

"Yes Ianto, I have never thought of it like that. The doctor and his nurse. Because she brought me back, she let me live. For good, and forever. I have felt the fear of others dying, of friends dying. Of loved ones," He took a look at Ianto and dropped his head in shyness, "dying, and being ripped away from me. I'm not normal. As my doctor once told me;" He hesitated, "I'm wrong. But you Ianto Jones, you are perfect;" Ianto blushed slightly, "all of you are …You're right because you can die,"

"I don't understand si-…Jack?"

"You are allowed to have the fear of dying, when I am selfish enough to not think about that. I was choosing the possibility of Owens life. How could I have been so stupid Ianto? I'm wrong, just wrong…I just wish I was right, sometimes I wish I could die,"

"No, no you don't," He turned his back to Jack,

"I don't mean that I wish I could die, I hate being different, hate knowing that I could put my friends in danger and knowing the stakes of death are different for them that they are for me, sometimes I wish for death."

"You don't want death Jack, I certainly don't and Lisa didn't-" Ianto turned to face Jack once again,

"Sorry,"

"No," Ianto shook his head, "I am, I shouldn't have brought Lisa up again…"

Jack stood up and walked over to Ianto and wrapped his arms around his waist, Ianto wrapped his round Jacks neck shyly.

"It's okay, you were in love with her, and I am here if you need to talk about it, Okay?" Ianto nodded and Jack captured his lips in a passionate, yet calming kiss. Controlling his face, his neck, his kiss.

"Okay, thank you Jack, for being there,"

"And thank you, Ianto Jones, for loving a wrong man."

"Anytime," Ianto winked, kissed Jack once more on the lips and walked out of the office to go and find out if any one wanted any more coffee.

(Line here)

"Jack! Jack! You get you're arse down here!"

"Alright Gwen, I'm coming…I'm coming," Jack stopped in his steps once he arrived in the autopsy room and saw Owen breathing life into Bobby, "Gwen! What happened?" Jack looked at Gwen for an answer she just shook hr head and shrugged her shoulder, in her panicked kind of look.

"Jack? What is it? What's happened?" Jack heard Ianto's voice behind him, he spun on his heels to meet the welsh boys eyes.

"It's Bobby," Jack stated whilst watch Owen wipe the sweat of his forehead. Owen looked up at Jack, then looked round at Toshiko and then back at Ianto and Jack and slowly shook his head.

"Shit, I'm sorry Jack, he's dead," Owen said, in a sound just above a whisper, "Bollocks…"

"Okay," Jack nodded and felt Ianto's hand squeeze his shoulder; he grabbed it and stoked it, "Having thousands of aliens die at our hands, and it doesn't get any easier,"

"But he wasn't an alien, was he Jack?" Owen questioned, "He was a small boy infected by an alien. There's a difference," Jack noticed the annoyance in Owen's voice. He hated it when a life is lost in his hands.

"I know, which is why we have to find out what was infecting this little boy, and we also have to tell his parents. Yeah?"

"Yeah," The rest of the team murmured. It always got them down when a life is lost.

"Come on team, lets do our best for little Bobby! Hmm?"

The team livened up quickly and Ianto went off to make coffee and biscuits.

Toshiko went off to search for Bobby's details. All we know that his name is Bobby; he is welsh, and is between the ages of 8 and 11. Not a lot for Toshiko to go on, but I know she will find something.

Gwen went off with Toshiko to find out about Bobby's parents. She had to break it to them that their little boy was dead; she also had to create a story into how he died. This suddenly stuck

"Owen?"

"Mmm?"

"How did Bobby die? Exactly?"

"Heart attack,"

"At his age?"

"I couldn't believe it myself," Owen was leaning over little Bobby's body, picking off small pieces of dirt or fluff which was on his body, "It seems as though, whatever was infecting Bobby made his brain age, therefore putting extra pressure on his small heart, causing an attack," Owen stood up straight and looked at Jack, "Odd…" he said, shaking his head

"What is?"

"The sky…what do you think? His brain ageing that quickly... durr…"

"Sorry Owen I was just a bit distracted…"

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who's Owen? I thought you were talking to me…"

"I was, you're Owen,"

"No I'm not, am I?" Owen suddenly went weak at his knees and stumbled backwards onto a chair. Jack settled him and called Ianto. He came running quickly as he heard Jack shout his name;

"Jack? Owen? What's wrong?"

"Ianto? Is that you?"

"Yes, Owen, it's me…"

"Who the fuck is Owen? Will someone please explain to me why you keep calling me Owen?" Toshiko walked into the autopsy room, unaware of what was happening, "Owen? How did Bobby die?"

"Who?"

"Bobby,"

"No…Not Bobby, I know who Bobby is, who is Owen? People keep looking for an Owen, and they think it's me! There is not Owen in the building!" Owen started to get frustrated. He stood up and kicked the chair he was just sitting on, causing it to hit Ianto in the shins.

"Shit….!" Ianto cursed, whilst trying to calm Owen down.

"Jack…" Toshiko ran over to Jack and held onto his arm for support.

"Tosh, Toshiko listen to me, we need to get out of here, away from Owen for a little while...Okay?"

"What has he forgotten Jack?"

"Come with me to my office and I'll explain,"

"I don't want to leave him Jack," Tears now slowly fell her cheek. One by one.

"We have to Tosh,"

"Jack? Who am I?" Owen's small child like voice could be heard from behind Jack and Toshiko. Jack motioned at Ianto to help him, as he was dealing with Toshiko. Jack saw Gwen enter the autopsy room and he quickly shook his head as he didn't want anymore confusion for Owen.

"Wha-?" Gwen whispered. Jack jolted his head backwards towards Owen, "Oh," Gwen slowly walked away and waited for Jack and Toshiko to emerge from the room. "Jack? What's going on?"

"Go away Gwen," It wasn't Jack who spoke, but Toshiko's rough voice trying to warning Gwen off.

"What? Toshiko I just want to help-"

"The best way you can help is to just fuck off Gwen!" Jack looked at Gwen apologetically and she raised her hands and headed towards her desk whilst Jack put an arm around Toshiko and led her up to her office.

"That was a bit out of character Tosh!" Jack laughed, trying to create a lighter atmosphere, which seemed almost impossible.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so, so worried about Owen, it sounded as though," Toshiko swallowed hard, "It sounded as though he had forgotten his name…" Toshiko felt her self start crying as she was pulled into Jacks arms. She felt him stroking her hair and 'shh-ing'. She pulled away and wiped her tears away foolishly, "We need to use Gwen's idea,"

"The singularity scalpel?"

"Yes,"

"Okay, but we need to check with Owen. And we need to find out what exactly is inside of his brain, because it may be something we cannot remove like that, okay?"

"Yes,"

"Are you okay?"

"No,"

"Tosh?"

"Mm…"

"It's going to be alright, I promise you that…" Jack cradled Toshiko's body, "I promise,"

"Thank you Jack,"

"Now, I think Owen should stay here. I thought about sending him home, but that isn't going to do him any good if he has forgotten his name,"

"Well at least he hasn't forgotten who he is..."

"He has though, hasn't he Tosh?" Jack pulled away from Toshiko giving her a bewildered look.

"No, he forgot his name. His label, not who he is. If he forgot who he is, he would forget everything in his life. That includes his name, his age, his job, Torchwood, his friends, me…and he hasn't forgotten all of that. Not yet…" Ianto burst into the room.

"Jack? Where's Owens birth certificate? I have an idea,"

"In his archive, why?"

"Don't call me a genius or anything, but I think I have found a connection between Owen and Bobby," Ianto said.

"How? What?"

"Bobby, something possessed him like it is possessing Owen,"

"What? How do you know that?"

"I did a scan on his body, just a quick on, after I calmed Owen down, and some sort of bug possessed him. We have never seen it before. Bobby would not have been in any pain apart from the moment it possessed him. It was inside his brain, causing it to age quickly. And caused it to stop the lungs, and heart, working,"

"Whoa…how do you know all of this?"

"I revised it, off the computer screen where it told me that,"

"Oh, okay,"

"Told you not to call me a genius," Jack laughed at Ianto's comment

"What has that got to do with my Owen?" Toshiko asked, as calmly as she could manage, without screaming or letting her eyes over flow.

"When I had finished the scan, I noticed that the bug was on the move in Bobby's brain, it looked as if it was eating his way through his skull,"

"Oh my god…" Toshiko took in a sharp breath.

"I know, but the thing is, when it started to move, Owen started to grip his head and was complaining that it hurt, that it was starting,"

"That what was starting?"

"I don't know, he talked about some kind of take over, some kind of invasion,"

"An invasion of Bugs!?" Jack laughed.

"Yeah, you think it's funny, but it isn't when the bugs mutate,"

"Mu- oh my god," Toshiko stopped in her words as Ianto held up a piece of paper showing the results of his latest scan.

"I took this scan less than 5 minutes ago; it shows the bug has decreased in size, over ten times the size of the original size,"

"What has happened to Bobby?"

"Well, he's dead, so he wouldn't be able to feel anything. But the bug is slowly stretching his head; it is going to explode soon enough. So we need Owen, for when he bug is released,"

"What do you mean-"

"He is completely refusing to believe his name is Owen, and he is refusing to believe mine is Ianto, for some reason. He believes his name is Ianto…and mine is Jack,"

"Shit,"

"Exactly, and we are deep in it,"

"Jack?"

"Tosh,"

"I want to see him,"

"Okay,"

Jack and Toshiko went down to the autopsy room to find Owen, as Ianto went to the archives to fine Owen's birth certificate.

"Hello Owen," Toshiko said slowly,

"Gwen? Is that you?" Owen was talking in an innocent child like voice again…

"No hunny, it's Toshiko…"

"Toshiko? The ex-police woman?"

"No…no, Toshiko the computer geek," Toshiko's hand was gripped by Jacks supportively.

"Gwen is the computer geek,"

"No, she's the welsh police woman who joined Torchwood after Suzie died…remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I do, so who is Toshiko then?"

"I am,"

"No, You're the welsh police woman who joined Torchwood after Suzie died,"

"I am not welsh, Owen, love, I'm Japanese,"

"Who loves me Gwen?"

"I'm Toshiko," Toshiko broke down onto her knees and edged over to where Owen was sitting on a chair,

"Toshiko? Toshiko Sato?"

"Yes…That's me," Toshiko grabbed hold of Owens hand and held one of them up to her face, "it's me…Toshiko,"

"Who loves me Tosh?" Toshiko smiled, he was remembering. He had given her the nick name Tosh,

"I do, I love you Owen,"

"Owen? Who's he? You…You don't love me,"

"I do. You are the only person I love…Owen. You're name is Owen Harper, yes?" Owen thought about it then nodded.

"I believe you Toshiko Sato. My name is Owen Harper. I am a Doctor,"

"Yes!"

"Owen! My name is Owen! Woo hoo!" Owen stood up quickly causing Toshiko to be knocked backwards by his knee and her head to be banged and slit open on the autopsy table and knocked unconscious. "Shit! Jack, help me!" Jack and Owen lifted Toshiko up and found that her head was bleeding heavily.

"Shove Bobby onto the floor, he's dead anyway, but still be careful! He is possessed with something,"

"Okay," Owen let go of Toshiko's legs for one moment as he lifted Bobby off the table and onto the floor, "Get her up there Jack!"

"Alright!"

Jack lifted Toshiko onto the table, and laid her flat onto the table. Sweeping her hair out of her eyes. Owen walked round the table from where Bobby was and grabbed some needles and bandages. There was suddenly a large bang and a sound of a scattering of lots of small legs.

"Fuck, what the bollocks is that!" Owen dropped the needles and bandages everywhere as he noticed a large beetle, twice the size of a human head was scattering across the room heading for main control centre of the hub.

"It's the beetle which was infecting Bobby! Ianto! Grab you're hockey stick!" Ianto came running into the room with his red and white hockey stick, and cut the beetle off from the main centre, keeping it inside the autopsy room.

"What happened to Tosh?"

"She banged her head," Ianto nodded and ran down the steps into the main autopsy area.

"Whoa! Is that what I think it is?" Ianto asked, noticing the large bug.

"Yes, it's the bug. You wanna do the honours of attacking it?"

"Sure," Ianto cornered the bug and hit it around the head with his hockey stick, and in one mighty sweep, it was dead. "There we are. Sorted," Ianto leaned the hockey stick on the wall and brushed his hands together, looked back at Jack and winked.

"Toshiko!" Owen looked up on the wall to the large projected screen and saw Toshiko vital signs lowering dramatically, "Jack! She's dying!" Owen ran down the steps to where Toshiko lay and grabbed a load of bandages and started wrapping them around Toshiko's bloody head, "Come on girl, come on babe you can make it," Owens hands were soon drenched in blood as he grabbed some pain killer injections. He injected Toshiko in her thigh, and in her arm. He gave her some extra oxygen and watched painfully as her vitals rose slowly.

"Owen…?" Toshiko's eyelids slowly opened,

"Yes baby, that's me…I'm here, oh shit, I'm so sorry. If I would have not remembered, or even forgotten in the first place. If I would have-"

"Owen?"

"Yes, yes Toshiko? Anything, anything you want? Or need?"

"Owen."

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling," Owen looked into Toshiko's eyes and smiled guiltily

"I love you Toshiko, make sure you remember that,"

"I love you too, and I think you're the one who needs to remember," Owen leaned over Toshiko and slowly kissed her lips. Not caring who was in the room, and not caring who was watching, or who felt sorry for him or Toshiko. Because he will always will, and he hopes to God that he would never ever forget that again.

He pulled away from the kiss leaving Toshiko wanting more

"Don't ever celebrate again," Toshiko and Owen both started laughing at this, and held onto each others hands, with no intention of letting go.

"Owen! Bit of a bloody problem here! We need your help ASAP!!"

* * *

**A/N: Bit of a cliff hanger there ) Please review...Sorry for the long delay between chapter 7 and this one, i still had to get over what happened in Exit Wounds, Friday night. And I have written a few stories about my thoughts on what happened. Check them out if you want.**

**Thanks**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Jack helped Toshiko out of the way as he noticed the body and was sure Toshiko wouldn't want to see it.

"What is it tea boy?" Owen said in an aggravated tone.

"Bobby's body needs clearing up," Ianto said in a simple tone.

"Is that it?" Owen said when he turned around and saw Ianto standing by the body, making sure not to get any blood on his newly polished shoes, or to drop his precious hockey stick onto it.

"Umm…yeah,"

"Can't you do it?"

"It's not my job,"

"No, you're just the tea boy. Honestly…since when was it my job to clean up bodies?"

"Since you became the medic?"

"Oh funny Ianto, thanks for nothing tea boy,"

"No problem…anytime." Ianto walked off to go and find Jack and left Owen on his own to clear up Bobby's body. That bloody tea boy has gotten too cocky for his own good recently; Owen thought to himself, it's doing the team no good that Ianto and Jack are 'officially together'. Owen pulled on a long white jacket and slapped on his white gloves. He pulled a small white mask over his face as the body was starting to smell quite bad. It had been about half an hour, nearly forty five minutes since Bobby had

Bobby's body was lying on the floor exactly where Owen had left it, except now there was nothing left of the face or head. Its remains were scattered across the floor with blood splattered up the walls. The brain of poor Bobby was on the opposite wall of the room, stuck and hanging off a computer screen. This was out of order; "Oi! Tea boy!" Owen shouted across the hub, he turned around but continued shouting for Ianto "get you're stinking, fat, lazy, coffee-obsessed arse down here! I can't believe this," He spun around realising someone was behind him.

"You called?" Ianto was standing at the entrance next to a slightly dashing Jack Harkness.

Owen had to refrain himself from saying "Cocky little git, getting you're shag buddy to back you up," but he didn't, instead he just said, "Ianto…I was uhh…just wondering if you could make me a coffee," Owen had a hopeful tone in his best innocent voice.

"I made you one 5 minutes ago," Ianto said in a very strong voice, which didn't really belong to him.

"If you want Ianto's attention Owen, say his name. _Yan…To…_ Yeah? Not Tea boy, Okay?" Jack said in an extremely bossy tone which Owen had heard him use very rarely.

"Yeah, Okay, sorry Jack,"

"I think it's Ianto you need to apologise to,"

"Yeah…Erm sorry Ianto," Owen said in an embarrassed voice which was barley audible.

"Apology accepted, now would you like that coffee?"

"Yes please, thanks," Owen turned away, extremely red with anger and embarrassment. Can't Ianto fight from his own corner? He thought to him self, Just because he is shagging Jack, or in love with Jack, whatever they want to call it… Owen let his thoughts trail off as he cleaned and inspected Bobby's body. There was blood splattered all over the floor and up the wall, he was amazed that Toshiko had not noticed. He had nearly finished wiping the remaining skin, bone and blood off the wall when Toshiko walked in, holding her head which was still wrapped in bandages,

"Owen, Jack wants a word with you in the conference room, oh my God what is that!?" Toshiko removed her hands from her head for just a minute as she covered her mouth with them in disgust as she pointed to the brain which was now half ripped open, but still hanging off the computer screen.

"Oh that, it's uhh…" Owen didn't know how to break it to her that it was a human brain and he had nearly forgot the clear it up, "don't worry about it, Tosh, tell Jack I'll be there in a bit, yeah?" he said, trying to shush her away.

"What is it Owen?" She said fiercely, Owen closed his eyes,

"It's Bobby's brain," Owen saw Toshiko's face change dramatically, "come on Tosh, you don't want to be here,"

"He was just a little boy, killed by something which we are meant to prevent…"

"I know Tosh, I know," Owen slipped off his gloves and his white coat and went over to Toshiko and stroked her cheek, and wiped away a few stranded tears, lonely on her face. "come on, you know what Jack's like when he doesn't get what he wants," Toshiko nodded and gripped Owens hand and led him out of the room. Both holding each others hands the whole way to the conference room.

(Line here)

Ianto and Gwen were sitting next to each other on the long table in the conference room. Toshiko and Owen walked in still holding Toshiko's hand. Jack was standing behind Ianto and Gwen and was leaning over to talk to them; as soon as he saw Owen and Toshiko he ended the conversation. Owen was confused; why would he suddenly end a conversation like that? Toshiko looked at him and squeezed his hand, because she understood what they were whispering about.

She turned to stand in front of him,

"You okay, Owen?"

"Yeah, is this about what I think it is?" Owen started to get the feeling one hundred pairs of eyes were on him, when in fact only four were.

"It's about Bobby, Owen" Toshiko said, in a shaky voice.

"No… it isn't Toshiko, it's about me, I can tell, it's about my brain scan," Toshiko jumped slightly to wrap her arms around Owens neck and she squeezed him as tight as she could. She whispered in his ear,

"I didn't want to scare you," He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his head in her neck and shoulder so he could whisper in her ear, and she could whisper in his without being heard.

"But I am scared Tosh,"

"Shh, it's okay Owen," Toshiko stroked the back of Owens head, tangling her fingers in his hair unconsciously.

"I don't want to be though,"

"Don't worry, Owen, please, just remember that I love you," Toshiko pulled back from Owens hug,

"I love you too Tosh," Owen looked towards Jack, Ianto, and Gwen who were watching him and Toshiko.

Owen looked at Jack and saw him nod slightly. Owen turned back to Toshiko and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her hard, on the lips. Wanting this moment to last forever, but knowing that it won't.

Toshiko soon reacted and placed her hands in Owens hair once again, this time a little more passionately, yet not at all embarrassed by the fact that Ianto, Jack and Gwen were watching them.

She had grown confident with Owen, she can be herself with him, and she didn't want that to end.

Owen pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Thank you," and she nodded slightly.

Owen and Toshiko both walked over to the table holding hands.

Owen pulled a chair out for Toshiko who was seated opposite Gwen and Ianto, who still had Jack standing behind them. Owen sat next to Toshiko.

Owen noticed that Jack was, even if he was probably unconscious of the fact, playing with Ianto's hair, and Ianto didn't seem to give a care in the world about it. Owen was certain Ianto enjoyed it. Owen thought to himself at this moment, all that Jack and Ianto had gone through, and all the hassle Owen had given 'the tea boy', including the thoughts he had about him only half an hour ago. And he then realised that him and Jack were truly in love, and he felt extremely guilty.

Owen wished he could give Toshiko that passion, that immense feeling. But he was too scared to, in case the next day he forgot her all over again, and he didn't want that to happen as much as he did love her.

Owen was pulled from his thought by Jacks voice. He had moved from behind Ianto, to the head of the table.

"Owen, you need to have a scan on your brain," Owen nodded, his whole body shaking, "are you going to be okay with that?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so,"

"And if there is something, we will need to operate on your brain," Owens head snapped up quickly as he remembered the way that Katie died, "is that okay?" Jack knew how Katie died, he was there, that was the reason Owen is at Torchwood now.

"Yeah…I think," Owen looked at Toshiko and saw Katie in her eyes and he hated it. He loved Katie; they were to be married, they were going to stay with each other for the rest of their lives, and then it all ended, all so suddenly. And seeing his memories of her in Toshiko's eyes made him feel so guilty. He loves Tosh. He always will, but he will never forget his Katie.

"Owen? Is it because of Katie?" Jack asked him gently,

"Yes," He replied, "can you tell them, Gwen, Ianto and Toshiko, about her please, I want them to understand," As he said this he looked at Toshiko and smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"Okay well…Before Owen joined Torchwood, he was planning to get married. To a girl called Katie Russell," Jack looked over at Owen and saw tears swelling up in his eyes already, and motioned for Toshiko to comfort him. He continued, "She developed Alzheimer's disease and it was bad. She could not remember what he had just said, and once she couldn't remember Owen's name. Owen convinced the doctors to let Katie have another scan. And with this scan the doctors discovered, no… thought that it was a tumour on her brain," He was interrupted by a short gasp from Gwen and Ianto, "it was in fact, an alien." Gwen covered her hand with her mouth, as Ianto looked down at the table and ran his fingers through his own hair. Toshiko put an arm around Owen, comforting him and understanding his love for Katie. "Katie did produce Alzheimer's, but then the alien just made it worse. It was eating away at her brain. She had to have an operation, but the alien fought back. Causing it to let off a toxic gas. Killing all doctors and nurses in the room, and obviously… killing Katie,"

"That's why I am going to find it hard," Owen started, "What If I have the same…thing…inside of me as Katie? I don't want to relive those memories and that pain," Owen turned and faced Toshiko, and held her hands, "I don't want to accidentally put you through the pain, which Katie accidentally put me through," A tear travelled down Owens cheek and Owen never cried.

"Don't worry about me Owen, I will be fine. It's you I am worried about," Owen nodded and turned to face Jack,

"When will I have the scan?"

"Today,"

"Right,"

"You alright with that?"

"Uh huh, who is going to be doing the scan?" Gwen stood up and placed some papers on the desk in front of Owen and Toshiko. The papers had information of medication which Owen would need to take, and it's side effects.

"Ianto is going to inject you, Owen, with some medication which will send you to sleep for a small time. This will send you're brain into 'natural mode' to be honest. You will have no thoughts, no feelings, and no movement. You're brain will be perfectly natural. Jack and Toshiko will then control the scan, and I will control the safety medication side of it. Making sure all your vitals are at 100, and not 0," Gwen joked slightly. She then realised now was not the time to joke about Owens vitals dropping, she blushed and sat down quickly nearly missing her chair and receiving evils off both Toshiko and Ianto.

"Okay," Owen said, ignoring Gwen's joke

"Are you ready then?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I mean…it's only a scan. It's the results I will worry about," Jack nodded.

"Right, okay. You wanna go and get changed then?" Owen nodded and walked out of the room, taking one last look at Toshiko and holding onto her hand as long as possible.

Once Owen had left, Jack turned to talk to the rest of the team;

"Right, just like Gwen explained to Owen. Tosh, you and I are going to control the scan, making sure nothing goes wrong, and sending all the updates and details to the computer database and Owens medical history update," Toshiko nodded, "Ianto? You need to inject Owen and also check that the updates reach the databases," Ianto nodded, "Gwen, you are going to make sure Owen is safe. All his vitals, his brain, his heart, his lungs, and so on," Gwen nodded, "Right, let's do this thing,"

**A/N: Next chapter will be Owen's scan **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

Owen entered the autopsy room and at first nobody noticed him. He stood there watching his fellow team, his best friends. He saw Ianto finish sorting out some medication and watched him walk over to Jack and place a hand on his shoulder. Jack turned towards Ianto and smiled and turned away again. Ianto removed the hand shyly and Jack looked over his shoulder for the hand. Jack looked down at something. Owen soon realised that Jack had grabbed hold of Ianto's hand when he saw them walk over to Gwen fingers interlaced, and they were not trying to keep it a secret at all. Owen felt a lump in his throat at this point, and felt a soft sympathetic hole in his heart towards Ianto, but shook it away once he realised what he was feeling.

He watched as Gwen left Jack and Ianto, to go to comfort Toshiko. He watched as she tapped Toshiko on the shoulder. He watched as Toshiko turned around with her face soaked in tears. He watched as Gwen called Jack and Ianto over and grabbed a box of tissues. He watched himself run over to Toshiko.

"Tosh?!" Owen shoved Gwen out of the way not so carefully, but still not intentionally violently, and wrapped his arms around Toshiko's body and rocked her to and fro.

"Ignore me," Toshiko pulled away from Owens grasp and wiped her tears away from her face furiously, as though angry with herself, "I'm just being stupid, so, so stupid…"

"It's only a scan Tosh, okay? It's gonna be fine," Owen looked at Jack and he nodded towards the autopsy bed. Owen nodded. He let go of Toshiko and gave her a reassuring smile and placed him on the bed. He lay down on his back and looked behind him to see Jack.

"I didn't even have to strip you to get you to lie on a bed, Owen, nice one" Owen raised an eyebrow,

"No thank you Captain, I'll leave that job to Ianto," Owen looked to his left to see Ianto blushing heavily looking down at his precious stopwatch, "what the hell do you need the bloody stopwatch for?"

"I need to record how long the scan takes, to write it into the archives,"

"I can't believe you really like that stopwatch," Owen laughed at himself,

"It's the button on the top, thank you very much Owen" Ianto said, fighting the stop watches corner,

"Or the things you _and Jack _time with it," Ianto blushed even harder at that comment,

"Yeah well, wouldn't you like to know? Hmmm?" Jack interrupted the bickering two;

"Okay! Okay! Bloody Hell….any way, moving on…Owen? You ready to be black out?"

"Yeah, okay" Owen took a look at Toshiko who had her head down. She looked up and gave Owen a small smile. Owen winked confidently at her. She knew he was trying to tell her that it was all going to be okay but she didn't exactly believe him.

"Alright Ianto, wanna inject Owen, then?"

"Okay," Ianto lifted the needle with two hands right above his head, and put on his best murderous face.

"Whoa! Ianto! What the fuck are you doing!?" Owen sat up in fright and put up his arms up to protect himself,

"Oh nothing, just…" Ianto blushed, and then whispered quietly, "can we get on with it now?" Gwen and Toshiko set about in giggles as Jack smiled and raised an eyebrow and recognised this as one of 'Ianto's odd moments'

"Well, seeing as you are the one who interrupted us in the first place? Yeah sure! Why not?" Owen said in his usual cocky, annoyed voice. Leaving Ianto extremely embarrassed as usual. Jack patted Ianto on the shoulder and mouthed, "You alright?" giggling slightly. Ianto nodded and looked up at Jack and saw him smile, which made his face stretch into a smile, until Owen interrupted them, "Can't you two carry this on later! I need to have this….this…..this…..huh? What am I having?"

"Shit…" Ianto whispered slightly and looked up at Toshiko who was shocked, she still hadn't got used to Owens disability. Gwen put an arm around Toshiko and pulled her into her shoulder, not letting her see Owens confused and angry face.

"Ianto, Inject him," Jack said sternly.

"Ianto pricked the needle into Owens arm, Owen didn't know what was going on

"Ianto! Ianto! Get him off me Jack!" Owen began to struggle and sat up quickly. Jack threw all his body weight onto Owen keeping him still as Ianto injected him. The dosage was pretty strong, so Owen was weak in the next 10 seconds. Jack slowly lifted his body weight off Owen cautiously. Owens eyelids were drooping but he started throwing lazy punches at Jack. Ianto pulled Jack into him and wrapped his arms around his waist from the back. Ianto relaxed onto Jack and put his face in his hair as he closed his eyes with the feel of Ianto's warmth around him. The scene would have been so romantic, except for the fact that Toshiko was slightly sobbing into Gwen's arms.

Ianto let go of Jack slowly and approached Toshiko slowly, he reached her and rubbed her shoulder slowly and comfortingly. Toshiko pulled away from Gwen and pushed her self into Ianto's arms. Ianto was shocked but returned the hug and put his arms around her body cradling it slightly, and brushing her hair with his fingers. Telling her it was all going to be okay, but not being sure of that himself, He looked at Jack for help,

"Come on Tosh; let's get this over with, hey?" Jack answered Ianto's pleased and pulled Toshiko away from Ianto and wiped her tears away,

"I'm sorry, Jack, Ianto, Gwen…I'm sorry for being stupid,"

"No, no, no, Tosh...you're not stupid…If it was Rhys I would be the same way,"

"Same here with Ianto,"

"And same here with Jack," Ianto and Jack both looked at each other and Jack received a smile from Ianto while Ianto received a kinky wink off Jack.

"Thank you, guys, where would I be without you?"

Jack smiled and handed Toshiko her scanning device which she took with shaking hands,

"You don't have to do this Tosh, you can swap roles with Ianto…or…or Gwen…"

"No Jack. I want to do this," Toshiko said sternly, avoiding looking anyone in the eye.

"Okay come on then, before he wakes up," Toshiko walked to beside where Owen was lying and stood with her weak knees. She held the device over Owens head and pressed a button. Jack stood opposite her and put his hands on hers to steady them. She looked up and smiled at Jack. She scanned Owens head, neck, and upper body and sent the results to Ianto's computer.

"Gwen? How is he?"

"Safe,"

"Right, I think we should do his lower body as well. His stomach…crotch..." Jack received a smile off Toshiko and slight evils off Ianto, so he continued, "and his legs,"

"Okay," she held the scanner again just under Owens ribs and scanned again, all the way down to his feet, "How is he Gwen?"

"Safe…hang on…" Gwen pulled the computer screen closer to her, "Shit! Jack! He's stopped breathing!"

"Toshiko out of the way!" Jack injected Owen with some more medicine, cancelling the last dosage, supposedly causing Owen to awaken again. He tipped Owens back and stuck his fingers into his mouth, scooping out some phlegm and chewing gum, "nice…." Owen started spluttering and coughing, "Owen!? Owen talk to me!"

"It's okay Jack! I'm alive! Just!" Owen sat up, shook his head and fell back down again, "Just a headache," Toshiko ran over to Owen and stroked his face gently, telling him to never chew gum again.

"Gwen? Ianto?" Gwen and Ianto seemed to be staring at Ianto's computer, with the results from the scan on them.

"What is that?" Gwen questioned.

"What?"

"That thing…" Jack ran over to Gwen and Ianto as she pointed to some dark shape on Owens Brain.

"Looks like the shape of some sort of beetle…" Ianto said in a sceptical tone,

"Beetle?" Toshiko interrupted as she looked up on the wall at some pictures of when Bobby exploded. One of the pictures was of the beetle which escaped Bobby's head, "Like that kind of beetle?" She pointed at the picture of the beetle which Ianto had killed with his hockey stick.

"Yes, exactly like that kind of beetle, everyone conference room now. Ianto with me,"

"Yes, sir,"

* * *

Ianto walked into Jacks office, and saw his gorgeous man sitting on his chair at the desk running his hands through his hair.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and saw Ianto leaning against his doorway, with his hands in his pocket looking unquestionably concerned for his boss. Jack laughed slightly at being caught at his most stressed. Ianto started to walk over to Jack.

"Ianto…"

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"Do you want the truth, or a fact which could be made into the truth?" Ianto thought for a moment.

"The truth, Jack, I want you to tell me the full truth,"

"I'm in pain, Ianto," Ianto walked to beside Jacks chair. Jack sat up, pulled his chair out and dragged Ianto onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the young mans waist.

"I don't understand, Jack,"

"I am watching Toshiko slowly die with seeing Owen in pain,"

"I still don't-"

"I can not die Ianto. I can go out there and shoot myself for the thrill of it," Jack felt Ianto shiver, "and then come back as strong as ever. But you," Jack stroked Ianto's cheek and he closed his eyes with the feel of Jacks naked skin against his own, "you could go out there and get knocked over by a car…and I would have lost you forever. I think I am in love, Ianto Jones, with you. And I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Jack…"

"It was a curse from the start Ianto,"

"I love you too Jack…" Ianto looked down at the floor, trying to think of the right words to say, and took a deep breath, "don't leave me,"

"No, I would never do that to you, Ianto Jones. But what I'm trying to say is I am watching Toshiko think that Owen could die or explode at any moment. But with us, I'm scared. You could die at any moment…" Jack changed his tone into a sweet sensitive one, and cupped Ianto's face with one hand "and I would miss you too much, and I would wish for death." Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto gently on the lips and Ianto nearly melted into his lover. This is all he ever wanted to do.

"Jack! Ianto!" Gwen's voice came from downstairs in the conference room. Ianto pulled away from the kiss leaving Jack breathless and smiled,

"Coming Gwen!" Ianto replied, making Jack moan. Ianto stood up and he and Jack walked to the conference room, together.

"Jack? Why was the beetle in Bobby the same shape as the one in my brain?" Owen asked. Jack looked towards Owen and saw that Toshiko was sitting on his lap, just as Ianto was sitting on his a few moments ago.

"I don't know Owen, which is why we need to go into operation. Tomorrow"

"By operation do you mean the singularity scalpel?"

"Yes,"

"Okay,"

"Whatever that thing is, it's causing you to forget memories. And it caused Bobby to stop breathing, and finally explode. We don't know if that could happen to you, or if it caused Bobby to forget his memories, so we need to do something soon,"

"That thing kills people Jack?" Ianto said,

"I saved Martha with it though Ianto," Owen inputted

"And Rhys saved me," Said Gwen,

"Okay. You win," Ianto looked down at the table, and Jack smirked and noticed that Toshiko was being quite quiet.

"Tosh? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay Jack,"

"You sure?" Owen asked,

"Uh huh, I'm fine. It's just odd, that's all,"

"I understand, Tosh," Owen said, "It's odd for me as well," Owen pulled Toshiko closer to him and she nuzzled into his neck. She forced herself not to cry, and it worked until Owen started placing kisses on the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. Next Chapter will be mostly Toshiko and Owen spending time together And Jack and Ianto together. Bit Fluffy. Please Review this chapter (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Tosh couldn't sleep that night but lay on her side watching Owen breath deeply. They were both lying in bed on their sides facing each other. Owen had fallen asleep about one hour ago, and Toshiko forced herself to stay awake to hear him breath. To feel his living breath on her skin. To remember this moment forever even if he didn't know about it.

"You really don't know how much I love you Mr Owen Harper," She whispered as she stroked his cheek. She gently touched his lips and suddenly a tough skinned hand grabbed hers.

* * *

Ianto snuggled unconsciously closer into Jacks body. They had fallen asleep together in Jacks bed underneath the Torchwood hub. They were tangled in a thin quilt and each others bodies. Jack looked down at Ianto's face and stroked it with his other hand. He carefully ran his fingers through Ianto's soft hair, Ianto stirred and flipped onto his back and Jack regretted the action. Not because of the fact that Ianto was now laying on his arm, but because Jack had interrupted Ianto in his peaceful sleep. Jack slowly struggled and removed his arm from underneath Ianto's body. Ianto's eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, Jack swore under his breath. Ianto turned on his side again and wrapped his arms around Jacks stomach, as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you,"

"It's okay," Ianto smiled, "I don't mind," Jack smiled slightly at Ianto's caring personality.

"You're so lovely Ianto," Ianto blushed, "I'm being serious. You don't care what the stakes are for you, as long as other people are happy,"

"I guess that other people being happy, makes me happy on the outside, Sir, even if not on the inside,"

"What do you mean, not on the inside?" Jack pulled one of his 'huh?' faces and Ianto quickly replied;

"Oh don't worry, forget I said it,"

"No Ianto, tell me," Jack sat up. He removed the arm he held around Ianto and puffed up the pillow behind him and leant against it. Ianto sat up and Jack allowed him to huddle into his body, "what's wrong?"

"I've been thinking about what you said to me earlier today, before Owens scan,"

"Mm?"

"And I want to say sorry,"

"For what?"

"For being able to die,"

"Ianto-"

"This is cursed, Jack. What we are doing right now, lying here, breathing in our breath, sweat, and each other's odours. It's cursed, Jack. It's wrong,"

"Ianto…"

"But to be honest Jack, I really don't care,"

"But to be honest Ianto, I really don't understand," Jack mimicked Ianto and they both laughed.

"You will live forever; you will love other people apart from me. I am just your love for this lifetime, but I don't care Jack,"

"That's not true, I will always, always love you," Jack looked down at Ianto as Ianto looked up.

"It is true Jack. Don't be guilty about it. You cannot avoid the truth. But the truth makes me happy on the outside. What makes me happy on the inside; is knowing that I have been loved by you Captain Jack Harkness. And knowing that if you ever love anyone else, which you will, that you are happy, which will make my happiness last forever,"

"Thank you Ianto. But to be honest, you're talking bull shit," Ianto looked up at Jack with sadness beneath his eyes, covered by confusion, Jack answered Ianto's sorrows, "I will never ever love anyone else the way I love you. You are the first person to accept me, to like me for who I truly am. And I thank you for that,"

"Anytime," Jack leaned in for a kiss with Ianto which he could not avoid any longer.

* * *

Toshiko let out a small scream before her hand was released and instead her mouth was covered. Owen opened his eyes and smiled. The hand was removed from Toshiko's mouth.

"Owen! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"That's okay," Owen smiled and leaned forward for a powerful kiss with Tosh and flipped her onto her back with him on top. He swung one leg either side of her body and pinned her arms down with his knees,

"Owen? What are you doing?" Owen began to tickle Toshiko until she laughed shrill screams which could possibly deafen Owen,

"Okay I'll stop, if you stop screaming!"

"Deal!" Owen flipped off Toshiko and lay on his back. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. She leant into his body and tangled their legs together,

"You know what Tosh?"

"Nope, but you are probably going to tell me," Toshiko giggled at her own joke, and Owen laughed.

"I have an idea on how much you love me, but I'm sure I love you more," Owen kissed Toshiko on the head,

"To be honest Owen, I very much doubt it,"

* * *

"Do you think we should call Tosh?" Ianto sat up at Jacks words to look at him,

"Why?"

"To see if Owen is okay,"

"Jack," Ianto grabbed Jacks hand under the quilt, "its three o'clock in the morning!" Ianto let go of Jacks hand and rolled over onto his side to go back to sleep.

"But if I were Tosh, and you were Owen," Jack fell onto his side and cuddled up next to Ianto, wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist. Ianto knew at once Jack was going to manipulate him, "I would stay awake all night just to watch you breath, to see you peaceful, and to catch you smile as you dream,"

"Thank you Sir," Ianto said as he had nothing else to say. He turned his head and looked at Jack, realised that they were both blushing and looked away again.

"Anytime," Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, threw the quilt off himself, stood up and got out of bed,

"Where are you going?" Ianto sat up quickly and covered himself in the thin quit, not wanting to feel too exposed, even if it was in front of Jack. Jack turned to face his concerned other-half.

"I'm just going to get the phone,"

"You're convinced she will be awake then?" Ianto said in a defeated tone.

"Not entirely, but if not I'll have to wake her won't I?" Jack said matter-of-factly

"I'm sure she'll love that…" Ianto whispered in an extremely sarcastic tone, as Jack turned away hoping he wouldn't hear him.

"Mmm...I doubt it," Jack turned around and winked at Ianto making him blush. The wink told Ianto he couldn't hide any thing from Jack even if it was just a whisper, and didn't Ianto know it!?

* * *

"What's going to happen to me Tosh?"

"I don't know…"

"Am I going to survive this?"

"Yes,"

"How do you know?"

"I don't,"

Toshiko and Owen were still tangled together underneath the quilt. Toshiko had her head resting on Owens chest with her had resting just under his neck. Owen had his arm around Toshiko's body and his hand was gripping onto the quilt, wrapping it around both of their bodies.

"What was that thing inside of Bobby? Inside of me?"

"Jack said it was something that he had never seen before. But he believed that it was something from the dawn of time, something which that would never be remembered, yet never really forgotten,"

"Well that bloody helps, Jack and his bloody riddles," Tosh laughed,

"I know. He did say that he has an idea of how it actually got inside of you in the first place,"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that."

"Well…this is going to sound very disgusting, but he thought it might be like worms. You know if you have been outside and you pick up dirt on your fingers and then eat…"

"Eurgh!"

"Can you think of anytime's where you haven't washed your hands before eating in the past 6 months?"

"Hmm…No."

"Well Jack said that it may have infected an alien and we didn't know about it because it would have been so small at that time," Tosh said in her geeky intelligent voice, "So you may not have washed some of your instruments up properly, maybe touched them and eaten something,"

"Oh God, as easy at that?"

"As easy as that,"

"So I could have maybe just picked up a scalpel and put it down, not having done anything with it. And then ate something!"

"Yeah,"

"Oh God. That means that anyone out there could be infected!"

"Jack said that he has looked closely at the beetle which was inside Bobby, and he said that they are rare,"

"How did he work that out?"

"It didn't seem like it had very good survival chances when it was alive. Yours and Bobby's just got lucky,"

"Oh good, at least it won't infect a lot of innocent people then,"

"Mm…"

"It seems like the way that it can be infected, or picked up, is very human,"

"Yeah, that's what Jack said,"

"God…"

"What is it Owen?"

"I'm so scared; I could die at any moment…"

"No you can't, Owen. Only when the Beetle is full size," Toshiko said, trying to comfort Owen but not doing her best.

"And that could be now! I could explode and I would leave all of my blood and brains all over this room, all over you…"

"That won't happen Owen!" Toshiko sat up and Owen followed. Tosh put her hand on Owen's leg and rubbed it comfortingly.

"But it could,"

"And I wouldn't care about the blood and guts over me! All I would care about is the fact that you died! Don't worry about me Owen. I would have a hundred corpses surround me, and their brains hanging off me, if it were to keep you alive. I would be tortured; I would even be killed if it were to keep you alive. This is how much I love you Owen,"

"Tosh…don't say those things," Tears were spilling down Toshio's face. Owen grabbed a tissue box off the bedside table and carefully wiped Toshiko's tears away.

"But its true Owen, I love you more that you will ever know. I adore you, you are my world," Toshiko's phone rang interrupting her tears. Toshiko picked her mobile up and the screen name read Jack.

"It's Jack,"

"Answer it," Toshiko nodded and answered the phone whilst quickly wiping her tears away,

"Jack,"

"Tosh? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"What's the matter…are you crying?"

"Me? No…" Toshio subconsciously sniffed, letting Jack know that she was indeed crying,

"Yes you are what's the matter?"

"Owen and I were just talking…"

"Oh…How is Owen?"

"He's fine! Fine, just fine…" Owen kissed Toshiko loudly on the cheek at this point "Owen!"

"He sounds more than fine to me, did you tell him about the beetle?"

"Yes,"

"Good, so shall I leave you now? Or do you want to talk about what is upsetting you?"

"No, I'm fine," Owen shouted down the phone: "Because she is with me!" Toshio shoved him hard and he nearly fell off the bed

"I know Owen; she will always be okay when she is with someone who loves her. Right, I'll leave you too it because Ianto owes me some money,"

"Why?"

"We made a bet that you will not be awake because it's 3 o'clock in the morning,"

"Is that the time!"

"Yeah, and I expect you in work at four,"

"What!?"

"I'm joking, I'm joking…come in when you are ready. Rift activity seems pretty low,"

"Okay, we'll be in at 8," Tosh looked at Owen and saw his jaw drop, "Owen says he will be in at half seven," Owen yet again interrupted them, "Did not!" Tosh heard Jack laugh,

"Tell you what, both come in at 9. My treat I'll call Gwen and tell her to be in at 9 instead of 8,"

"Okay Jack. We'll see you tomorrow,"

"See you,"

"Bye," Toshiko hung up and placed the phone on her bedside table and turned to talk to Owen, "Yeah, Jack told me that I can go in at 9 and he wants you in at 5," Owen thought to himself, two can play at that game,

"Well...I had best get out of bed now then," And before Toshiko could stop him he had rolled over and stood up out of bed. Toshiko scrambled to her feet and chased Owen down the corridor. She jumped onto Owens back and he ended up giving her a piggy back all the way to the bedroom and onto the bed. Where they stayed all morning. Twisted in each other. Until they awoke at 7.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. I didn't want too much Jack/Ianto. Because it is a Tosh/Owen story But I just couldn't avoid it! I knew that I wanted Tosh and Owen to have a talk about Owens fate and I wanted to let people know how the beetle got there in the first place.**

**So, **

**Review if you like. I wouldn't mind it.**

**(**

**Thankyou for reading**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter**

**Chapter 12.**

"Recording,"

"Thursday 17th April 2008. Mind Operation on Doctor Owen Harper. Torchwood employee 3476. The state of his body is conscious. Breathing. Heart beat pulse….87. Operation beings at 8:19pm." Jack looked at Owen who was lying on the autopsy table. "Owen? Are you ready?"

"Yes,"

"Okay then…"

"Except…"

"Except what?"

"You said I was having an operation. Would this count as an operation?" Jack thought for a moment.

"Oh well. It can now," Jack and Owen both laughed until Owen looked towards Tosh who was being comforted by both Gwen and Ianto. He beckoned her over. Jack stood next to Ianto and held his hand while Owen and Toshiko talked together.

"Here we go then,"

"The big one,"

"_The _One,"

"You'll be fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"You positively sure?"

"No,"

"Neither am I." Owen looked down trying to avoid Toshiko's eye contact. Toshiko suddenly lifted Owens head and his lips met hers in a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you," Toshiko said once she pulled away from the short kiss which deserved to last forever. She turned away in tears and walked over to Gwen who gave her a comforting hug. Ianto squeezed Jacks hand and beckoned him over to Owen. Jack nodded.

"Owen, would you like me or Toshiko to do the operation?"

"I…I don't mind it's up to Tosh,"

"Tosh?"

"I don't…I will….Okay,"

"You will?"

"Yes," Toshiko looked at Gwen, and saw confidence in her eyes. She looked at Ianto and saw a friendly love in his eyes. She looked into Jacks and saw trust. She then looked into Owens and couldn't look away. She saw love, admiration, and most of all fear, "Owen?" She walked over to him and gripped his hand.

"I'm scared Tosh,"

"Jack can do it if you want,"

"No, I want you to do it," Tosh nodded and went to let go of Owens hand but Owen just gripped it harder, "Tosh? Whatever happens? Whether I survive, or whether I die. I will always love you,"

"I know,"

"And I trust you; don't regret whatever happens, Okay?"

"Okay,"

"Promise?"

"I promise,"

"You ever saw Titanic?"

"W…What?" Tosh was astounded at this random question from Owen,

"Have you seen Titanic? The film…I mean? Not the boat…obviously-"

"Yes," Toshiko interrupted him.

"Okay,"

"Why?"

"You will understand this then," Owen lifted Toshiko's hands to his lips and kissed it and sat up and whispered in her ear so only she could hear, "Never let go," He laughed at himself until Tosh kissed him on the forehead and whispered,

"I will never let go Owen Harper," She backed away and grabbed the similarity scalpel off the table.

"You ready Tosh?" Jacks voice entered her mind as she was concentrating on keeping her hands still.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Owen winked at Tosh and she smiled. He closed his eyes and wished for survival.

Thousands of thoughts and memories entered Toshiko's mind in the last few seconds before she performed the operation;

"_Happy Birthday Tosh!"_

"_Owen! What is all this for?"_

"_Your birthday!"_

"_You didn't have to go to all of this trouble,"_

"_I didn't. It wasn't any trouble at all… not for you,"_

"_Thank you,"_

"_No problem, at all," _

Another memory entered her minds eye…

"_Are you okay with this Tosh?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_This you're first time?"_

"_No, I had Mary"_

"_Not mine either, I had Diane"_

"_I love you Owen,"_

"_I know, I love you too"_

"_This is all I have ever wanted to do with you, you know that Owen?"_

"_What? Burst into my flat, find a racoon has shit everywhere. Clear it up. Decide to…do this…Then not even being able to find a decent condom to do it with?"_

"_No,"_

"_What then?" Owen laughed,_

"_Make love to you,"_

"_Oh yeah, that part," _

Toshiko shook the happy memories out of her head, as much as she loved them. But she needed to focus on now. Once it was over she would have plenty of time to talk about her memories…with Owen. And she was sure of that.

"I Love you Owen,"

"I love you too," He winked at her as she lined up the cells on the screen of the singularity scalpel. She saw the beetle in Owens brain. She had a scratch on her nose but decided to ignore it for Owens sake. She flicked the switch and prayed to a God she didn't believe in that Owen would be okay. She saw the beetle on the screen disappear and watched as Owen sat up and screamed a shrill scream. Toshiko dropped the singularity scalpel and ran over to Owen. Jack stopped her and pushed her back where Ianto grabbed her and held her close. She looked over to the computer screens and saw that Owens heart rate was 0. Owen Harper was dead.

"Owen! Owen!" Toshiko fought against the arms of Ianto as she watched Jack pumping life into Owen. Gwen was watching the computer. Looking between it and Tosh. Ianto wrapped his arms around Toshiko's body cradling it as much as he could while she was fighting against him.

"Tosh…Tosh…shhh….Let Jack do it…he knows what he's doing,"

"Owen…." Toshiko broke down in tears. She had killed him, "I should have let Jack do it…!" Ianto sat down on a chair and pulled Toshiko onto his knees. Toshiko buried herself in his blazer. Ianto didn't mind at all, he just looked impatiently at Jack and Owen. He watched as though minutes were hours, and seconds were minutes. As though everything was in slow motion Tears filled his eyes as his returned the hug Toshiko was giving him. Tears streaming down both of their faces. He couldn't stand death, especially not the death of a friend.

"Owen! Calm down!" Owen sat up and started coughing and spluttering everywhere.

"Owen!" Toshiko leapt off Ianto's lap and spread her arms around Owens body. Ianto stood up and straightened out his creases on his blazer and wiped his tears away. Gwen burst out in laughter and hugged Ianto and was lifted off her feet by him. Ianto spun her round and then placed her down carefully. He then received a peck on the lips from Jack. They then followed her out of the autopsy room hand in hand.

* * *

With the rest of the team finally gone, Toshiko turned her focus onto Owen. She sat on the edge if the bed in which Owen was laying on. She slowly ran her hand through his hair and down the side of his face. She playfully squeezed his nose then moved down and slowly stroked his lips. No words needed to be spoken between the pair as they looked at each other with pure relief.

"Thank you,"

"I…I thought I had lost you," Toshiko tried to restrict herself from crying.

"Me too,"

"God, I was so scared," Toshiko looked up to the ceiling and wiped the mixture of sweat of tears off her face.

"You did it again, Toshiko,"

"Did What?" Toshiko looked down at Owen.

"You saved me,"

"It's just my job, and I love you"

"I know, but it seems as though I am always the one who needs saving,"

"Yeah….You're not the most reliable employee of Torchwood,"

"Oh?" Owen sat up on his elbow, "and you are?"

"Why…Yes I think I am…" Toshiko put on her best posh voice without laughing.

"Oh…really?" Owen wrapped his arms around Toshiko's waist and pulled her backwards so she was laying on top if him. He shuffled over to let her lie next to him. She huddled into his body and enjoyed the warmth she received. She completely forgot, for only one minute, that dead aliens, humans and other creatures of the rift have been cut apart and their blood spilt on this very bed. All she cared about was that Owen was alive. He was alive and no longer possessed. She had saved him. Well…technically Jack did…

"Oh my God!" Toshiko sat up, jumped off the table and ran out of the room screaming, "I haven't thanked Jack!" Toshiko ran all the way up to her boss's office. She stopped just before the door, tidied her hair, wiped away the dried streaks of mascara and knocked on Jack's door.

"Come in,"

"Hello Jack,"

"Tosh, is everything okay? With Owen?"

"Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine," "Good. Did you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah, I just. I just wanted to thank you Jack, for what you did to Owen,"

"It's what I'm here for,"

"I don't care that it is your job, Jack. You saved him, you saved his life, thank you so much," Jack opened his arms and Toshiko walked into his friendly hug.

"Anytime," Jack pulled away and stroked Toshiko's face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Now, listen. Owen may have side effects to the operation. Headaches…dehydration…muscle and bone weakness. So Ianto has gone to find him some crutches from downstairs. He is certain we have some somewhere, honestly. He knows more about this place that I do! And I live here!" Toshiko laughed,

"Thanks, Jack,"

"Don't worry Tosh!" Jack held Toshiko's hand and gripped it in a friendly manner.

"I had better go and see Owen, is Ianto going to bring the crutches down the autopsy room? Or…Where?"

"He'll find you,"

"Yeah, we can always rely on Ianto," Tosh laughed at herself then blushed,

"Yes, we can," Toshiko sent Jack one last shy smile and walked out of the office and down to the autopsy room to find Owen.

Ianto walked into the autopsy room holding a pair of crutches.

"I believe these are yours for today and tomorrow Owen?"

"Yes, thank you Ianto," Owen took the crutches off Ianto and stood up using them.

"Are you okay now Tosh?" Ianto looked over to Tosh and she nodded.

"What do you mean are you okay now Tosh? What was the matter?" Owen asked, paranoid. Ianto walked over to him and whispered,

"She was crying into my blazer because she thought she had killed you. She was shaking like God knows what," Ianto stepped back, and walked over to Tosh. He placed an arm on her shoulder, "

"I believe these are yours for today and tomorrow Owen?"

"Yes, thank you Ianto," Owen took the crutches off Ianto and stood up using them.

"Are you okay now Tosh?" Ianto looked over to Tosh and she nodded.

"What do you mean are you okay now Tosh? What was the matter?" Owen asked, paranoid. Ianto walked over to him and whispered,

"She was crying into my blazer because she thought she had killed you. She was shaking like God knows what," Ianto stepped back, and walked over to Tosh. He placed an arm on her shoulder, "its okay now Tosh. It's all over; Jack says that you and Owen can go home,"

"Thank you Ianto,"

"It's okay, I'm here. Yeah? If you want to talk?"

"Yeah, okay. Thank you Ianto,"

"See you later, see you tomorrow,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Toshiko and Owen walked out of the hub hugging everyone who they passed. Everyone comforting them as they went.

"So,"

"So," Owen and Toshiko looked at each other as they stood out side the hub. Owen balanced on his crutches to look at his watch,

"Midnight…"

"Exactly?" Toshiko and Owen started walking through the dead night life of Cardiff city to Owen's car.

"Well, almost…five to twelve," Toshiko nodded and shivered as a gust of wind travelled straight through her clothes and hit her skin like ice. "You cold?" Owen asked, concerned about Toshiko's health. One person with 'bad health' was enough for one day. She shook her head. In the next few minutes Owen caught her rubbing her hands together and breathing hot air on to them. "Are you sure you're not cold?"

"Who me? No…" Toshiko's teeth gave her away as they chattered as she spoke.

"Yes you are, it's a cold night and all you have on is a shirt and a thin jacket. Here, hold these," Owen handed Toshiko his crutches as he balanced carefully and shrugged off his Jacket.

"Owen, I'm fine," Toshiko said as Owen handed her his Jacket. She pushed it away and refused.

"Tosh. Come on. You saved my life and you won't even take my Jacket. Please. Just take it," Owen held out the Jacket again. Toshiko hesitated,

"But, what about you?"

"Oh I'll be fine; it's you I'm worried about,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, take it," Owen thrust the Jacket in front of Toshiko again.

"Okay then…" Toshiko handed Owen his crutches again and put on his Jacket.

"Thank you," Toshiko and Owen arrived at the car. Owen unlocked it and got in. Toshiko opened the passenger seat door, put her handbag down and got in the car.

"Anyway, I'm sure we will get warmed up once we get home," Toshiko said, making interesting conversation.

"Mmm…I can think of a few things we can do…" Owen looked at Tosh and raised a mischievous eyebrow.

"I was thinking of turning the heating on," Toshiko wound Owen up.

"I bet you were…" Owen set in the sarcastic tone.

"I was! Promise! Cross my heart!"

"Don't hope to die,"

"I won't. I wouldn't do that to you," Owen pulled the car over in a near lay by,

"I know, and you know what Tosh?" Owen undone his seat belt, leaned over and undone Toshiko's

"What?"

"I fucking love you!" Owen and Toshiko kissed each others smiles with just a peck.

"That's not enough," Toshiko joked. She tilted her head in the opposite direction to Owens. They leaned in and Toshiko stopped with their lips millimetres apart and spoke, "This is how much I love you," Toshiko wrapped her arms around the back of Owens head, gripped his hair and pulled him into a powerful kiss. Owen wrapped his arms around Toshiko's waist and pulled her onto his lap, lips still locked in an intense kiss. Owen tangled his fingers in Toshiko's hair. They pulled away only for oxygen. Toshiko buried her head in to Owens chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and stoked her hair.

"If that kiss described how much you love me? You love me a lot,"

"I love you more than that kiss described,"

"Fucking hell," Owen winked at Toshiko. He done up the seatbelt around them both and drove down the road for the next 100m and drove into his flats drive way. Owen carried Toshiko into his flat her giggling and receiving kisses all the way.

"Owen! Owen stop it!"

Toshiko got dumped on the bed with Owen lying on top of her. Owen dived in to her mouth, discovering the delights of her mouth with his tongue, and she soon returned the pleasure. Between kisses Toshiko removed Owens top as quick as she could. They rolled over on top of each other and in between kisses and gasps of oxygen, they tried to speak.

"Tosh…"

"Owen…"

"I…"

"I know…"

"Toshiko, you really….have no….idea….how much….I….love you….more that….eating….drinking….shagging….anything…"

"I'm about….to say….something….and I can't believe….I'm going….to say it….I love you….more than….technology itself…."

"Fuck me," Owen sighed as he dived in to Toshiko's mouth again, and slipping off her shirt in the process

"Okay…As you wish…"

"Tosh," Owen pulled away from the kiss, "This is how much I love you," Owen slowly pulled the zip down on his jeans and pushed her onto the bed. He crawled on to her body and pulled down her skirt.

"Owen…" Owen sat up

"Do you want this Tosh?"

"…Yes," She pulled Owen down on top of her and rolled over on top of him. And for the rest of the night they showed each other how much love they could give to one another.

* * *

**A/N: Finish! I'm glad I've finished the story, but I will miss writing it. Can you tell me what you though of this chapter and the whole story please.**

**And I am going to write another Jack/Ianto story, so any ideas for that are welcome. As you probably know I like romantic fluff, but not random fluff. It needs to have a Torchwood-y type story behind it. So Ideas are very welcome.**

**Thanks for reading! Its appreciated**

**Chloee (**

**x**


End file.
